Davy Jones' Story
by WenchofNarcad
Summary: This is a story unlike any other, yet a story similar to most. We all know the pain of a broken heart, but none have ever known this pain quite like the legendary Davy Jones. Some spoilers for those who have not seen the sequel. Follow me through the tale
1. Prologue: A Heart Belonging To Another

**A/N: My second story, probably won't be nearly as long as the first, but a tragic love story nonetheless. Am I the only one in the world who admires POTC 2's Davy Jones? Come on guys, for a squid, he's not so bad. Lol. Here we are, I hope you enjoy this. Please Review. (I know that Barbossa shows up in the end of the sequel, but let's pretend that this didn't happen so quickly after the crew returns, k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters. (DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO OWN JOHNNY DEPP THOUGH?))**

**P.S: For those of you who've read my last story, you know that I write long chapters. The problem is that I am trying to figure out just how this story will happen, so this chapter was very short, as it is only a prologue, a beginning to the actual story, there will be MUCH more.**

**Davy Jones' Story.**

**Chapter 1.**

**This is a story unlike any other, and this is a story quite similar to most. We all know the pain of a broken heart, but no one's known the pain of a broken heart quite like the legend presented here. The True Legend of Davy Jones.**

**We begin, upon the return of Jack Sparrow's Crew to Tia Dalma's cabin within a deserted swamp of green waters and drooping leaves, the only thing lacking, was Jack Sparrow himself.**

Will observed Elizabeth with a saddened eye. She wouldn't dare put her lips to the cup she held, and he knew perfectly the reason. That kiss lingered on her lips, Jack's kiss.

Elizabeth could scarcely conceal her tears, which were near to falling from her eyes. Jack was gone, she'd allowed him the fate of 'Beasty', as Jack had once referred to him. She was strange, this woman, Tia Dalma, with her bamboohaven sofull of mystic items, full of magical and strange things, telling her that some drink would ease her pain. She wouldn't be eased of any pain until she knew 'Captain' Jack was safe.

Will watched Elizabeth, she was in pieces. "Elizabeth, if there was anything we could do to…"

"Save Jack?" Tia Dalma finished for him. "Would you?"

"Of course." Elizabeth replied solemnly, "But what can we do? The monster, is impossible to defeat."

"Improbable…" Tia Dalma corrected. "But not impossible."

"What do we know about this Beasty, other than he be controlled by Davy Jones?" Gibbs asked.

Tia left them then, to listen to the screeching of a very un-dead monkey.

"BLAST THAT THING!" Gibbs shouted, and hastily pulled out his pistol.

"No Gibbs! he can't die, and wasting a shot won't do." Elizabeth said.

Gibbs squinted his eyes at her, and mumbled some form of curse word beneath his breath, but put the gun back into his belt despite his desire to hurt something.

Will noticed Tia's leave of absence however, and found the look in her eyes to be rather unsettling. What he had seen, was perhaps the same look he saw in Elizabeth's eyes this moment.

"wait." Will stood from the seat he took in a wooden chair beside a window lined with bamboo, and walked forward, towards this mysterious mistress of the swamp. "You know something you're not saying."

Elizabeth frowned at him, "Will, we don't know that."

"Let the boy finish," Gibbs defended. Tia Dalma put down her tray onto a small table in the next room, and slowly walked back to the crew in her entrance. With downcast eyes, she retrieved a necklace from another of the many tables within her home, and held it so as to not let one man fall short of seeing it.

"This, was not always mine." She declared slowly, and handed it to Elizabeth, who eyed it sadly.

"It's a heart," Elizabeth voiced quietly.

"Ay, it's a heart, a heart once belongin' to another."

Slowly Gibbs turned his gaze from the entrance stairway, to the lady standing in their presence. With wide eyes, he began to jump to conclusions as to what she could have possibly meant by that comment.

"A heart once belonging to.. Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"To Davy Jones." Replied Tia Dalma.


	2. Sea Creature

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far... I know this chapter isn't exactly as long as it could be, but you won't believe the hard time I've had in making a start for this story. I've never experienced writers block until I started this story. Thanks for reading, trust me, i've got some great ideas coming. Please read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Said Tia Dalma,

"It was long ago. Long before the Black Pearl ever plundered. Long before Jack could ever be called captain."

"You see, we were all beginners in our trade, not a one of us knowin' what we were getting into. I was in tortuga when a ship sailed into the shore, it the most beautiful ship I'd ever seen in my life, " She smiled, as if she'd seen an angel, "And I had to get off that island. More than a childhood in the midst of crazy drunken inland men can take it's toll on a woman."

"I used to live on the outskirts of Tortuga, right by the sea. The Jack Sparrow I first met back then was far different than the Jack Sparrow you know today. Inexperienced, naïve, didn't know the sky from the sea on a clear day. And me, far younger than I am now, although age and years will not be mentioned here.

Davy Jones was a sailor, well known in his parts, but no one ever thought to tell poor Tia about him. Some people think he was a pub owner, some people don't know what they speak. He was a sailor. Already a heartbroken man, tortured by his past and haunted by his victims, no waters out there could hide him from every man he killed, screamin' in his ears all night. He was already cursed before we got on board, and even more cursed he is now with the weight of this woman.

And Tia Dalma began the story, putting the heart necklace down on the table before them all to see, and just as her listeners, she was swept back, taken away into her memory of their history.

She remembered herself a spontaneous young woman, no older than 18 years, when she first stepped aboard the Flying Dutchman. It was a cold dark night, colder than usual in those parts of the Caribbean, but then they always said it was colder whenever Davy Jones was nearby. Had she known the ship was under a curse, chances are she would have turned around and headed back to the drunken mess of a town.

The ship had gone through a wreck apparently, and were short of crew members. Or, another version of the story told that men mysteriously disappeared on board. It didn't matter to Tia Dalma what the first mate told her at the docks, she was determined to leave that island.

Among those who hopped aboard that night, one notorious for thieving and drinking also happened to enter the ship that night. One by the name of Jack Sparrow, who had not yet began his career as a pirate captain, but who had once shipped out with another crew off the coast of Cuba, and was found washed up on shore one morning from a shipwreck during the storm season.

Tia Dalma, dressed up like a man, her black hair piled up under her hat, trousers, shirt, and pistol, and frown, she blended in fine. Jack Sparrow, stood out like a sore thumb however, staggering up the ramp, nearly falling off either side on a number of occasions before miraculously making a landing on the deck. Following behind them were the rest of the newcomers.

Dalma thought it was strange that the ramp was kicked off into the water, rather than saved for further stops, but thought not to question it. Talking for her would remain to the rarest of occasion. She couldn't help but stare at this man, leaning against the cabin with two bottles in his hand, one completely empty and the other close to the same.

There was nothing to really say about the life she was leaving behind. She would not miss Tortuga. Her mother had died during childbirth, and her father raised her in a little cabin by the sea. If it were not for the witchdoctor who lived by the river, who she visited as much as she could, she would have grown up just like her father, useless and drunk. So she was literate enough to read the difference between a bottle of RUM and Port Wine. Her father would come home drunk every night until one night he didn't come home at all. His body was never found.

As a child she used to run away, and since there was no law in Tortuga, wouldn't return until she was good and ready. She hated that cabin. Every attempt to build a boat for herself, however, had failed, and life was only good until hunger struck her, and she found herself back home. Strangely enough, she never went to live with the witchdoctor, she was much happier to strike out on her own.

It was interesting enough to see how much flame actually consumed the island from a far distance. She remembered as a child watching the rings of smoke float up from the tree tops from the drunken massacre of the mainland activities. But now, all was gone, for she was the last of her small family to leave the island, and she hoped never to return. Turning around, Tia Dalma realized she knew nothing about the ship she had boarded, only that it was a passage off, and a ticket to freedom. Perhaps she would leave them at the next port, or the one after. There was a world of opportunity for her now, nothing would keep her in the same chains as life in Tortuga.

"Sold your soul, did ya?" she heard behind her. She turned around, careful not to reply, to see an old man in a tattered blouse and dark trousers. He smelled horrendously of sweat and alcohol. The same man turned to say the same thing to the man with the two bottles, only to receive a very awkward hand gesture, and a near slap in the face. The man with the bottles walked straight over to Tia Dalma, and frowned exaggeratingly at her,

"What did 'e say to you?" asked this Jack Sparrow, slurring over his intoxication.

Tia Dalma shook her head, perhaps she could get out of talking by pretending she didn't speak English. What good would that do? None. She chose to ignore him, turned around, and watched the flames of Tortuga disappear into the night.

"Alright then, …what might your name be,….NO!" that empty bottle fell over the edge, and he reached for it as if he'd just dropped his first born.

"It was empty." she said quietly.

"Ah… so the mute speaks after all. Tell me then, what be a boy so young doin' on the ship of Davy Jones?"

Dalma raised a brow. Davy Jones?

Jack's eyes widened in drunken surprise, "So that's why ye boarded. Poor chap don't know a thing about the mess 'e just got himself into."

Now she was curious. "Who is Davy Jones?" she asked, her voice significantly lowered in attempt to disguise herself.

Jack frowned, paused for a considerable amount of time to examine her appearance, then slowly with a voice of realization, said "Listen love, I"  
Tia Dalma's eyes widened, "What d'you mean love?"

"Alright now, I'm no fool missy." he said. She sighed. How, in only an hours time, could this man possibly know she was a woman. "I know a woman when I see one." he grinned. She then slapped him hard along side the face, and scowled,

"You tell a soul and I'll see you over the edge." she threatened. Both his hands went up in defense

"Don't worry love," he said, already getting ideas, "More than one to know is one too many."

And Tia Dalma held in a scream as she saw the most frightening sight she'd ever seen in her entire life.

"Ah, Captain Davy Jones, was wonderin' when I'd run into you." Jack offered with false courtesy. Inside, he was feeling the same thing Tia Dalma was upon seeing the massive sea creature which stood before them both.


	3. A Captain's Bargain and a Lady

**A/N: Alright, another chapter here. I hope you all enjoy... please, could someone please grant me a review, I want to know what you think of my story, no one has said anything :'(, But I'll ofcourse keep writing :), but please review :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hearts of the Deep.

Tia Dalma had never slept in a hammock before, and found it at first to be the most comfortable thing she'd ever experienced where a bed was concerned, but after an hour of swinging back and forth, and trying to switch positions, listening to snoring crew men, among many noises, she soon learned that this was an ugly thing.

She found it very strange that Jack wasn't sleeping down their with the rest of them. How well did he know the captain he had spoken of with unease?

* * *

"My very own ship." Jack mused on deck, the full moon high in the sky, the water calm, another full bottle of rum just waiting to be devoured. It was a fantasy he'd carried with him since childhood, and damn it, he was an adult now and still had no ship. But now, he had something to bargain with. A Lady.

It was a good thing he'd found her out so soon, otherwise he would have had to spend God only knows how long trying to play off the powers of this strange captain.

He swaggered up the deck, hoping to find old Jones.

"Bugger." he muttered, finding no one at the wheel. He was sure Captain Jones would have been there. The sooner he told Davy about the woman, the sooner he'd have his ship, he figured.

But Captain Jones would not be found on Deck that night.

The ocean splashed against the hull as they sailed into the great unknown. He would have been at the wheel, if their direction was the last thing on his mind. But tonight, the air in the Captain's Quarters was of a sadness the rest of the ship would never feel.

Locked up, that's what he was. Feared, or respected, neither title would serve him well. It was one thing to be a sailor, but it was another to be imprisoned by the sea. They say that a sailor has two wives. The lady he leaves at home, and the ship he sails away on. This sailor, had but one. All his lanterns wanted flame, every candle wanted fire, complete darkness surrounded, the only light was the light from the moon, cascading mercilessly through the windows and landing on dark wooden floor boards. Davy Jones sighed, it was to be another long voyage to the next stop, which at the moment was not even considered.

The night promised to be long, until an ominous banging sounded from the other side of the wooden door. Davy frowned, and looked behind his shoulder annoyed,

"What idiot dares disturb this man's peace!" he hollered, his powerful voice penetrating the wood, and bringing from Jack Sparrow's face a horrid expression of surprise and shock.

"Er… that's Sparrow, sir, I've got some rather… interesting… news." he said, with a voice meant to tempt his newest prey into curiosity.

Davy closed his eyes, and purposely scrunched the map he was holding into a little ball, and threw it against the window. Sparrow? Must have been one of the newbie's they'd picked up at port. That STUPID Port… he stormed to the door, and opened it, and stood before this petty sailor,

"What is it!" he demanded.

Jack frowned, perhaps he should have let this wait until morning. He paused, how should he put this into words? How to sound like the kind of man who wanted to help? But Jack was never the kind of man who wanted to help, unless he was helping himself. Time was passing by with his stupid thoughts, so he put it out as flatly as he knew how.

"Well, it just so happens that I know something, of great importance, that may just effect your luck on the mighty seven, savvy?"

Jones frowned, shook his head, "What?"

"I said, I know something, of great importance…"

"I know, I know what ye said y'bloody idiot, start makin' sense!" Jones bellowed.

Jack grinned, "There's…" he didn't continue, he paused quite obviously, and squinted his eyes. At that moment, he thought he'd better start making himself a place on that ship before he went any further.

"Yer waistin' my time." Davy Said, frustrated at this, and moved to close the door.

"Alright, fine, your funeral." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders as if he hardly cared. That line of his would go on to aid him in more than one bargain. Davy nearly let the door close, until he heard this. Then, he peered through the crack at this man.

"Alright, Sparrow, whoever ye think ye are." He said darkly, "What secret do ye hold, and what is it you want in return for tellin me?"

Jack frowned. This captain… or monster… wasn't stupid after all.

"Sir…"

"That's Captain to you." Davy interrupted.

"Alright… Captain" Jack said, waving his hands around like a maniac, which gave reason for Jones to frown like he stood before a mad man. "Like I said, you've got a spot a bad luck aboard yer… Flying Dutchman, and I'd like to 'elp ye get rid of it."

"START MAKING SENSE?" The captain yelled at him.

"Alright… Alright… but only for a price."

"Name your bloody price." Davy said impatiently. It wasn't unlike Jack to beat around the bush with these things, which usually annoyed people to the point of trying to hurt him.

"I've heard ye 'ave the power, to make where something once wasn't, something of substance, for a man asking for what could be" Hands flailing about again.

Davy sighed, " What is it ye want?"

"A ship." Jack answered, letting the perfect silence fill the space between the question and the answer.

He received in return for this request, a frown. "What do you take me for?"

"I take ye for a man who doesn't want 'is ship to befall the same terrible fate, that every other ship has fallen into, upon this sort of curse. Now, I'm offering you the opportunity to rid yourself of this catastrophe, for the price of something I know ye can offer. Do we have an accord?"

Jones snorted, but decided to play along. "Alright young mister Sparrow… you'll get your ship, so long as getting rid of this bad luck of mine is worth my giving you what you beg for."

Jack frowned, this wasn't the way he wanted it to go at all, but now, this was his problem, and at the moment, there seemed to be only one way out, that perhaps Davy would agree that SHE was worth the ship he wanted.

Jones opened the door, and bid Jack a cold welcome. "Now tell me what ails us" he ordered, his back turned, starring out the window at the unfeeling, forever changing, moon.

"There's a woman on board." Jack said, seeming not to care one bit the fate which would befall the little lady, if it meant receiving the title of captain. Jones nearly stopped breathing. Slowly turning his head over his shoulder, he glanced at Jack as if he were the devil.

"Say that again boy." Jones quietly ordered. Suddenly there was an eerie silence.

"I said… There's a woman on board." Jack repeated, a little taken off guard at being called 'boy'.

"Alright Jack, you've got my attention." he said without emotion. "How'd she get on board?"

Jack shrugged.

Davy squinted at him, "You brought her here to fool me into this, didn't you," he accused.

"No, Captain, not quite so."

* * *

Tia Dalma's eyes opened wide. The ceiling was made of wood, which provided a good separation for the person below and the person above, but wasn't exactly sound proof. She could hear every word that was said. That monster! Tia thought, that drunken man, just traded her over for a ship! She sat up, and nearly knocked her hammock over. Everyone else was asleep, save for her. She climbed out, and hit the floor hard. No one else awoke. With her heart beating quickly, She hurried for the door. Counting herself as good as dead, she ran up on deck, and headed for the back of the ship. Perhaps if Tortuga were still in view, she could jump over board and swim back, but it wasn't. Merely a dot of flame on the horizon was too far a swim for a girl exhausted, hungry, and lacking of energy. She knew she would die if she jumped over.

In her state of panic, her breath seemed louder than the waves hitting the hull, as she heard footsteps pound against the deck, coming closer and closer from the night. Jumping off now seemed like a friendly way to die.


	4. Tia Dalma's Curiosity

**A/N: Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, I love you guys. When I get reviews I am inspired to write, so please tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEEEWW! Yeah, I couldn't help writing the story behind that bargain made between Jack and Davy Jones, I hate it when movies don't explain all that they could, but then again, I think it might be a little difficult to fit all that information into 2 & 1/2 hours... unless your Peter Jackson, making the 3rd Lord of the Rings, making the last one too long (It was still good though :D) Anyway, on to the story... I wonder if you guys actually read these weird Author's notes :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3-

Tia turned around, and faced the back of the ship. Taking one deep breath, she made to jump. Just as she put her foot to the rail, and prepared to take one step up, she found she could not do it. What was wrong with her? She asked herself, starring at the water. Why couldn't she jump? She gasped, and turned around, faced with Davy and Jack.

"Now luv, I wouldn't do that… if I were you." Jack said confidently.

Tia frowned at the man, "You call yourself a sailor." She said darkly, glaring at him with betrayed eyes, then looked up at Davy Jones, who stood astonished. With the fear of not knowing what awaited next, she tried to breath, but found it increasingly harder with each passing moment.

"Just doin' my duty, luv," Jack said.

"Enough." Jones commanded. He was not a man for foolishness. Jack frowned. Why was nothing working out the way he wanted?

"That moron of a first mate of mine." the captain muttered to himself, and turned to face the cabin. "I wonder who_else_ he let on board."

"Sir, I could get off at the next port, and you'll never have to deal with me again." she quietly suggested.

"No." Davy shook his head, "We are not stopping now for a very long time. Jack, this is not worth a ship."

Tia now frowned, "Hey!" She exclaimed in offence, and thereafter immediately questioned her actions. Davy's eyes opened wide,

"Well now, what have we here? A lady with an attitude." He stormed up to her in a rather slow manor, and once in her face, nearly poked her eyes out with the finger he pointed at her, "You'll be watching your mouth on board this vessel, and you'll disclose your secret to no one!" Tia scowled and nearly bit his finger off,

"I'll do only what is ordered out of me by work, and nothing more, Davy Jones!"

Jack nearly fell over board at her manor. Waving his arms so that perhaps she would see him over Davy' shoulder, he shook his head in warning, but a warning which would not necessarily be needed. Davy snorted, stood up straight, turned around and walked back in the other direction. "She'll fit in" was all he said, and disappeared.

"That wasn't very wise young missy." Jack said, glaring at her. He'd just lost his ship and she wasn't dead even after what she'd done. It wasn't fare! It just wasn't fare! He eyed her with his right hand nicely gripping his pistol. Tia let out a sigh, and turned around, both hands on the rail, starring at the water.

"God save me." She whispered weakly, but Jack overheard. Now what? She'd go from completely mad to a saddened wreck? Wow, he'd finally found a person who exceeded him in insanity.

"Listen, luv, if it helps… "

"It won't" she snapped at him, and left his presence.

Jack watched her leave with squinted eyes. If he knew Davy's reputation correctly, Tia would have already been dead, after speaking to him with such force. The fact that he merely growled at her was completely unpredictable. Why? Because she was a woman, she got off scot-free calling him 'Sir', and not 'captain', she yelled at him and bit at him and still? It was a sexist world, he thought, beginning his 'wallow in self pity' tradition, he took one very large swig of rum before sliding down to the floor of the ship, and sighing. He still wasn't a captain.

Tia, meanwhile, stood just on the other side of the cabin in solitude, and nearly cried. She was as good as dead. Getting on that ship had sent her from one trap to another, and already she could feel the cage closing in around her. No ports? No life? she thought.

Tia Dalma starred up at the moon, "You cold, cold, moon." She whispered slowly under her breath, before returning her gaze out to sea, completely unaware she was being watched. Davy Jones had spotted her as soon as she'd appeared near the mast. What was it about her that prevented him from harming her? His brows knitted themselves into a worried frown. The girl was pained already and she had been on his ship for no less than a night. People were naturally afraid of him, and the respect he received was sometimes all too sickening. This woman… he turned sharply from the window, and to his desk, starring down at the map. His mind was now weighted down so severely by her actions he could scarcely think straight.

On the other side of the ship, Tia sat the same way Jack did, against the small wall of the rail, starring out into space, for completely opposite reasons. Her because she was on a ship, and him because he didn't have one. She did however, break through her sorrows for a brief moment to snicker on the fact that Jack didn't get his bloody ship after all.

* * *

The next day was a train wreck. The fog they found themselves sailing into that morning was of the most horrendous they'd ever seen. All day long it rained, and the water was calm, barely breaking as the ship sailed slowly through it. For this time of year, it was all too strange. Fog and rain at the same time? Tia thought nothing of it, but Jack on the other hand…

"You know luv, that was brave of you last night." Jack told her. Somewhere along the lines he'd thought it to his benefit to become better acquainted with her, since Jones seemed to favor the wench, perhaps she could someday play a key role, all the better if they weren't on unfriendly terms.

"luv? Is that what you say to all the girls?" Tia asked, her back against the rail, seeing right through his false look of honesty.

"Well why not?" he asked, "Can't hurt much."

"No, I suppose not, Sparrow. Just don't be sayin' it to me any longer"

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I refuse to be like the rest of them." She could stand no longer to stand still. The morning was as emotionless as could be, and it was killing her.

"Well, you're certainly getting' there l… " he caught himself, "Tia Dalma. I've never 'eard of a man who survived the wrath of Jones to tell the tale."

"Stop it Jack." She warned. Really, this man was like a parrot, repeating the same old garbage over and over. She was becoming annoyed. Then, HE appeared. The whole crew stopped in their tracks at his appearance, and waited for orders. Davy walked towards the wheel with powerful strides, and looked out into the water.

"Nothin captain, no wind, no nothin." said an odd crew man.

Jones ignored the man, and as he turned the wheel, the ship began to move as though there was actually wind in the sails, only there wasn't.

Tia looked at Jack as though she'd seen a ghost. "He controls the ocean," Jack whispered to her, "He 'is' the sea. The man is cursed. So much blood 'e's spilled into the sea, so much chaos and heartbreak 'e's caused, 'e's bein' punished, left to feel every emotion of the ever changin waves. A sad fate t'befall a pirate." Tia's eyes were wide the whole time, as she starred at the captain in utter silence. What had she gotten herself into this time?

"Frightening." She whispered in the most silent of silences.

He half smirked, "The almighty Tia Dalma, frightened?"

She pushed him a little, "Very funny" She said, and returned her gaze to Jones, who seemingly forced the ship through still water. It was frightening for sure. Completely frightening. But strangely fascinating.

* * *

Night fell on them slowly.

'If Davy controls the waters, then why aren't there waves? Why is everything so cold and somber?' She asked herself, as she neared Jones' quarters. "What's got him to this sort of melancholy?" Each step brought her closer to his door. She refused to let her fear get the best of her. If she was going to live on this ship, she would not live in fear of their captain like everyone else did. She knocked on the door, and waited.


	5. Hearts of the Deep

**A/N: Ah, so some of you do read the author's notes... Well I'm thrilled at that :D. Well, i'm doing my best with this story, One chapter a day is all I can manage will my job taking up so much of my time. But I still hold my readers important, any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it wasn't so easy to write :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D:D:D I love my reviewers so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 4.

After waiting several moments, and finding no answer, she could feel her blood beginning to boil. Was he ignoring her? Or… She frowned. Was it music she heard? Or her imagination? She put her left ear right up against the door, and the sound she heard confirmed her assumptions. She'd never heard an instrument quite like that before, but it was beautiful, or… at least she thought it was.

She hated to interrupt such a beautiful sound, but it had to be done. She knocked again, louder. Then came the fierce booms of angry stomping boots storming towards her, and the door swung open. Upon noticing that it was she who stood before him, he let go of some of the anger. "What is it ye want?" Davy asked, still there was anger, and frustration in his voice… somewhat.

"I've come with the hopes of introducing myself, instead of having a man like Sparrow hand me over to you like currency." She said, watching as he fell to a sort of understanding.

"Yes, that is the way he played with the situation." he said without emotion. "The man can't be trusted."

Tia couldn't believe how easy she was getting by. It was almost as if… no, couldn't be.  
"I heard your music." she offered, watching his brows lift in alarm. "What instrument were you playing?"

"What difference does it make" he said, "I was not playing it for any one else to hear."

"Then why WERE you playin' it?" she asked, and then she gained the ability to call herself talented. She had rendered this poor cursed captain speechless.

"It was the organ I was playing." He pushed the door open, once more frustrated at her annoying questions. By right, if she were a man, she would most definitely have been killed the night before, and although he was a pirate, he found himself unable to hurt a lady. Her breath caught in her throat as she starred up at the large mass of metal tubes, and sea plants. It was strange to her, never actually having heard of an organ, perhaps they all looked like this one, or maybe he invented it? She quit questioning it's origins, and escorted herself in. Even more caught off guard he was by this. Now what was he going to do? Perhaps… bargain.

"You could make yourself useful, miss…"

"Tia Dalma" she told him, "Not miss." This brought forward from him a look of curiosity.

"No one tells me what I am to do on board this ship. I am the captain." he said

Tia Dalma squinted her eyes shut. She hated being told that someone would rule over her. "I know, I know, and everyone must obey." She said glumly. "This isn't a ship, it's a cage." She gulped as he stared angrily her way.

"I can gladly see you off it." he threatened. She backed up as he pursued her in his exasperation. "Obviously ye've never been in the position of havin' respect for those above you."

"You told me I could be made useful to you… how?" she asked. He clenched both fists. She was completely mad, but for a change, it may have been the slightest bit pleasant to have someone to argue with, and that was all he would admit to himself.

"You'll keep an eye on Mr. Jack. I don't trust 'im. I find the man to be a coward, un-loyal, and dishonest."

"You want me to spy on him?" She asked.

"No, I want you to drain from 'im what knowledge ye can get of his past, and 'is future goals. If ye should find anythin of interest or particular value, come back to me with it."

"Oh.." she uttered quietly. "Alright Captain Jones"  
"Ye work for me now." he put around her neck a small… silver….locket. She looked into his eyes, then to the necklace. It was a heart.

"It's… lovely." She said, "What's it for?"

"It's proof to the creature that you are to be spared." He said, conveying the first warmth she'd ever heard come to his voice.

"The creature?" She asked.

"I'll tell ye a story someday." He told her.

-----

The wind blew fiercely the next day, over subtle waves, and under a sunny sky. The ship moved beautifully. Tia Dalma paced the deck back and forth, repeating the same path like a dog tied to a tree. She could narrowly believed the situation she'd found herself in. And… it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever laid both eyes on. Everything she ever wore around her neck back in Tortuga had been made of wood, on a string, or even hair. Opening the locket, she was greeted with music… was it sad? It was the music of a lullaby, soft, high pitched, with such a slow tempo, leaving this open would put the entire crew to sleep within minutes. She smirked on the idea, but she thought it would be better to keep the locket from sight. The only two who knew of her gender were Davy and Jack.

But she couldn't help it, she just had to look at the locket. Could such an act of affection, as giving her protection from some sort of monster, a beautiful piece of jewelry, and the sweetest music all in one, could really have come from someone like Davy Jones?

"The lady looks consumed by 'er thoughts. What the thoughts are about is the question of interest."

Tia quickly hid the locket, and glared at him. "Haven't you done enough in one lifetime?"

He grinned, "Oh come on luv, I'm just gettin started."

Then she started getting ideas. "Ok Jack." Tia said, changing her expression from slightly annoyed, to interested. "I'm listening. What exactly did ye 'ave in mind?"

Jack took a step back, one arm up in defence. She had literally become a completely different person.

She slowly let a smile creep through her lips, "What's wrong Jack? Ye don't like my smile?"

"Tia… not on deck, they think yer a…"

"Well Jack, if yer so worried about the rest of the crew thinkin ye eat with the wrong side of the fork, stop antagonizing me." she suggested. His brows came together in a very distinguished frown, which was already beginning to record lines into his skin.

"You know, it's not a wonder 'e's so bloody fond of you luv."

"What are you talkin' about?" she snapped.

Jack reached for the chain she wore around her neck. She made to stop him, but he was too fast for her. "This chain is white gold luv." he told her. "You could raid the pockets of every man on the island of Tortuga who isn't a bar or cathouse owner, and hardly have enough t'pay for a poor man's funeral, let alone afford a chain of such… fine…"

"Let go." She slapped him. He was sent around into the other direction, but quickly turned to look at her.

"What exactly are ye playin at luv?" he asked her, still referring to the locket.

"Why are you so worried? And I told ye not t'call me that!" She asked, scanning his expression.

"I'm not worried Tia, I'm just…"

She didn't allow him to finish his sentence. She left him with his thoughts. She hated this already. Jack knew about the locket… and was suspicious. But suspicious about what? Oh… Tia shook her head and held her forehead. Jack… of course he would think something was going on, he was Jack Sparrow, whatever that meant. Perverted gambler, she thought. She found herself at the wheel of the ship, Davy's place, but she couldn't help herself. It's not as though she were actually sailing the ship by touching the wheel.

"The fools gonna die." She heard a quiet voice mutter. Tia turned her head around to see every man staring at her from his work station. Every man seemed to feel pity, or fear. They were all… running for their lives! Even Jack. She laughed, was it that easy to get rid of them all? Just touch Davy's wheel?

"I told ye to talk to Jack, not scare the bleedin' hell out a my crew." Davy said to her, the two of them now the only ones on deck. Tia's eyes were full of question.

"Why don't you treat me like the rest of your shaking crew men?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, which were just as bewildered as hers were.

"Take the hat off." Davy said. She didn't move, so he removed it for her.

"Why?"

"Because, Tia Dalma, a woman should not disguise herself to be respected."

"Davy…" She began softly, her hair falling from the mess it was in beneath that hat, "What freedom do I have on board this ship?" she asked.

"I've never 'ad a woman in my crew before." he said. "And I never will."

"What does that mean?" She asked, not letting her worry seep out into her voice.

"It means that you're the new first mate."

Tia actually found the courage to smile. "Davy… tell me the story about the creature." She said, holding onto the locket.


	6. In The Right Direction

**A/N: Hey, my lovely reviewers, I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so much smaller than the rest, I've had a very long hard day at work today, and i am too tired to continue to write. I hope this chapter was good, I barely got through the end without falling asleep, and I've concluded that if I continue to write, I will made a total blotch of the wrest of what could have been a second half of the chapter. As you know I do one chapter a day after work, so tomorow you will have another one. However, Friday night I am going out of town and I won't be coming back until Sunday, so Sunday night you will get another chapter. And one Tomorow. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters.**

**(But Davy Jones though... eh?... sometimes evil makes them appealing)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's called a Kraken." Davy Jones said, looking from Tia, who now appeared her normal self… female, despite the shirt and trousers. "She's responsible for every story you'll hear come from the mouths of sailors fortunate enough to survive a shipwreck brought about by her attack. The biggest squid you'll see, if she should ever surface."

"And you control her?" Tia asked, watching his eyes scan over the horizon, as if he held the sea as close to his heart as one might hold a love.

"Aye." he replied, "It used to be as easy as attacking a ship yourself…" he paused long enough to turn and look at her. "I had no idea there was truth to the myths of God's ruling over the ocean, Tia, explain that to any normal being and expect to be called a fool."

"How did she come to be under your control?" She asked with quiet interest.

"I was given a choice between going to hell, and doing the devil's work. I can never leave these waters Tia, not for near a decade."

Tia's eyes opened widely. This was the curse Jack had spoken of? This was the punishment Davy was receiving?

"It could be worse." she offered, hearing the sadness in his voice. Her brows came into a worried expression, how badly was he suffering?

"How much worse could it get?" He asked her.

"You could have gone to hell."

Davy's glance returned to the ocean, and he stood in silence. Tia Dalma, he thought, her name burning a hole into his mind. Slightly glancing her way, he saw that she was also staring out at the ocean, with a different sort of fondness for the sea. Out of all their time standing together, he hadn't even noticed that she was still holding the wheel, and she had completely forgotten that she still grasped it. She took a deep breath, and slowly let go.

"I'm beginnin to really enjoy it here." She told him, putting her hand back to the wheel to see what his reaction would be. In return, he only replied,

"How long would ye be willing to stay?" he asked her. She certainly wasn't expecting_this_ from the infamously feared captain. Then again, she wouldn't have expected to feel somewhat flattered.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Yer the first mate now Tia, you're needed 'ere now."

* * *

"What d'you suppose is goin' on up there?"

Just because the men had all run away upon Davy's appearance, didn't mean they'd hidden themselves below in the hold somewhere. After the initial ten seconds, when nothing exploded above, the men had come up to the stair case, and were now watching.

"I think 'e's a she…"

"What?" Jack, who was previously standing on the floor beneath the spying men, made a staircase out of their bodies, and was currently squishing the man at the top.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud luv… why now?" he muttered to himself. Then looked down at what he was laying on. "Ew… Get off! Get Bloody off!" He yelled at the man beneath him, and lifted himself up just enough to knock the man out of the way, and claimed the position solely his.

"ow." said the man, brushing himself off. "What makes ye so blinkin' important?"

"I'm Jack Sparrow." he said, "Bugger…" he added. He couldn't hear a word they were saying to each other, but it looked like the two were becoming quite friendly.

"I've never seen Jones with a girl." one man said.

"Where'd she come from?'

"Stupid, she's been 'ere the 'ole time." Jack said, "Wearin' the same clothes… I 'ear it's all the rage fer women, dress up like men and do it our way. Unfortunately for ye all, If Davy likes the girl, that means none a ye can 'ave 'er." Jack teased, and heard the largest sound of anguish come from a single group of men at once. He chuckled, and continued to watch them. He frowned. Tia Jones… he thought… Na, didn't work. Tia Sparrow, he grinned, sounded better.

But then he stopped thinking of the stupidness. In all his life, Jack had never felt this sort of Jealousy. He'd never had a problem getting the girl, but why couldn't he get her? Why was she so friendly towards the cursed Davy, but so… unfriendly towards him?

* * *

Davy frowned fiercely, and his eyes, which had only moments ago bore an emotion of sadness, now were made of total anger. He turned his gaze towards the staircase at the men whose foreheads were peared over the edge at them. He made to charge at them, but Tia put her hand to his arm, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't worry about them." She told him.

"What are you…" he looked at her hand, then to her, "Dalma…"

"Davy, where are we sailling?" she asked him. He closed his eyes,

He shook his head, "No…" he said, and turned his focus back towards the men in the hall. Jack Sparrow was the first to fall all over the men on his way down, now completely content with being the first one out of there. Tia held her forehead, this was going to get ugly.

"I want ta see the bloody first mate up 'ere now!" he ordered. Tia watched from the wheel. And up came a very frightened first mate,

"Yer not first mate any more." he told the man.

"What?"

"Ye heard me!" Jones hollered, "all a ya, get up out of there and get to the masts, we're settin' course for the open Atlantic. Everyone heard their Captain, and they followed their orders in fright.

"Tia, set sail East." Jones projected, and tossed her a compass. She caught it, and opened it. Jones frowned, "Where's Sparrow?" he asked himself.

"Davy?" She called. He turned to see her spinning around like a mad man… er… woman. He walked to her,

"What is it?" he asked. She starred at the way the compass was pointing, then looked up to find Davy Jones standing directly in front of her.

"The compass doesn't work." she said.


	7. More Than Lightning

**A/N: Hey you guys, real sorry about not posting this last night, there was something wrong, i couldn't get into the website, it was killing me to know that this chapter just sat in my computer, waiting to be released :), anyway, This chapter's a bit longer than the last one, I hope you enjoy it, and maybe i could get some feedback about what people want to see happen, because I have my own ideas, but some of you seem to be really into it :), anyway, please READ AND REVIEWWWWWW! The story needs reviews, it's like food... it keeps it going :), (Not that I'm demanding reviews, but please? hehe?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. (Sighs... Johnny Depp)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tia Dalma didn't understand it. She had never encountered a compass which decided where it wanted to point, but what she also didn't understand was the feeling she got upon catching the wooden navigational tool. Something had surged through her that she'd never felt before. The atmosphere around the ship had become quite calm in the past minute or two, Tia now realizing that Davy controlled all of this, and that the waves followed his heart. The wind had completely stopped. She frowned down at it, and turned in the other direction, only to have the needle stay where it pointed.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"This one'll work luv…" Jack Sparrow seemed to come out of no where, as he always did, and handed her a compass, significantly smaller than the one Davy Jones had given her, and she stood with it. The needle pointed north, and so she turned the wheel East.

"I'm sure ye'll want this back." Tia said to Jack, and tossed him the working compass.

Jack frowned, Tia was steering the ship? Now that was _completely_ un-fair.

Tia stared at him awkwardly, like he was the annoying third party. He quickly, and somewhat sadly, got the message. It didn't take him long to regret even boarding the ship in the first place. He looked over his shoulder at Tia. Would he never get the freedom he desired? Would he always be forced to live under the command of one higher than himself? Even a woman? Well… the fact that Tia was a woman didn't bother him, actually he took fancy to that idea, the fact that she was leaning towards Davy, but completely brushing_him_ off was paining him.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Tia asked. She turned back to face him.

"There is nothing wrong with the compass." he said, gently taking it back from her. She watched him carefully as his eyes followed the needle. She did not, however, see his eyes land in a specific direction, for he looked up from the compass too quickly.

"The compass is magic." He said to her, and handed it back. She took it from him again, and opened the lid.

"I still don't get it though, what does it do?" she inquired.

"It points to your heart's greatest desire." Davy answered. Tia's eyes would have widened greatly had she not caught hold of her emotions in good time. She closed it.

"Oh." she whispered, "Then I'm sure you'll be needing it back too." she said, handing it over.

"Ye can hold on to it Tia……… we're on a ship…. There's only one way to lose it." he told her.

The hand she held the compass with began to tremble slightly. She watched him take over the wheel, as they were coming upon islands. "I won't lose it." she uttered quietly, but still could not believe he would trust an object of such importance with her safe keeping. There was nothing left for her to do but stand there, stand there beside him as he sailed them out of the Caribbean. Leave the Caribbean? She thought, the only way out was east, or South West, but they certainly weren't heading that way. "Why are we going East?" she softly asked, her voice still shaking over the way she was feeling. He wasn't being nice to her for nothing, she knew this, and she saw it in his eyes the last time he looked at her. There was something there. There must have been. What killed her most was that she could not know for sure.

"Because there is nothing left here." he told here. She tried to hold back a frown, but now it worked it's own way into her expression.

"But Davy…" She said,

He took a few moments to watch her turn and look at the waters behind her. He was taking her away from her home, she'd probably never been even this far in her hole life. If anyone knew about losing something it was him.

"We'll return, you know." he said. She sighed. She tried to tell herself that this was the right thing. There really was nothing left for her there, the English had colonized most of the West Indies, and Tortuga was a lost cause, unless she wanted to live the remainder of her life serving drunk men in Taverns. She would never forget Tortuga, and surely she would return someday to the darkened waters of the most infamous pirate haven in the new world.

"I know." she gently offered.

It wasn't long before dusk began to claim the sky. Behind them the setting sun cast a most powerful reflection of red before them she had ever seen. Of course Davy had probably seen his fair share of sunsets, but Tia's idea of evening usually revolved around retreating inside before the bad guys came out. This was different. When she thought his attention was directed completely to steering the ship, she quietly opened the compass one more time. Her heart nearly stopped beating altogether at what she was finding.

* * *

"I was supposed to be a captain." Jack said, his voice a desperate melancholy.

"Cheer up lad, you'll…"

"Cheer up? Ok, 'ere's an idea for ye." Jack Interrupted, "Spend yer 'ole life dreamin' a something', watch as everyone ye run into takes it away from you, and then_you_ try ta cheer up." he closed his eyes, drinking far more rum than a man should be able to without passing out. "I only wanted freedom." he told himself out loud, and watched as the other crewmen went about their own foolishness below deck. Tia had slept below the night before. Where on earth was she? Surely not… Jack hopped up off the wooden crate he sat on, and headed above, carrying his rum with him. The night was a dark one, thick black clouds covered the moon, lightning accompanied crashing thunder in the distance, and rain dampened everything in sight. There was no one at the wheel, Davy Jones wasn't there. Well, at least that was out of the way. Then he saw her.

"Tia, what'er ye doin' out 'ere by yerself?" Jack asked, falling beside her. She sat on the deck, starring down at that compass like she was reading a book. She lost concentration, and in a startled way, looked over at Jack.

"I wanted to be alone." She told him. "There are things I have to figure out."

"Is it Davy?" he asked. She shoved him quite harder than he'd expect to be shoved by a woman. "Now there was 'ardly need fer that luv." he said.

"I told ye not to call me that." she returned.

He held his hands before him in defense. "Yer sittin' out in the rain, starrin' at that piece of junk like it 'olds yer future." he said, "Now what is on yer mind that's got ye out 'ere with not but a thin layer a clothin' seperatin' ye from the freezing waters of a Caribbean storm?"

"Perhaps it does hold my future." She told him. "Don't be so quick to think what ye see 'ere is a bad thing." She warned him, "Things are not always as they appear to be."

He frowned. When had she become so philosophical? "I thought ye said it didn't work."

She gave a bitter laugh, "Oh it's not broken Sparrow, it works quite well."

"Can I see it?"

"No." she said, and closed it. "It's not mine to lend."

"Now l…"

"No Jack! I can't do this." Tia said, and stood up. He tried to stand, but couldn't. Rum had never had a good effect on him. "Oh for heaven sakes. Yer grave will be an early one if you continue this habbit." she said, and helped him up.

He brushed himself off, as the rain poured down onto both of them. "Thank you." he said.

"It's no trouble of mine." she said. Now he was worried, he never worried, and even that worried him. He'd been watching, she seemed quite content beside Jones at the wheel, why was she shaking like a frightened child tonight? What was Davy putting into her head?

"e's not hurtin' ye, is he?" Jack asked.

She scowled at him, "Only a jerk would ask me that." she said, "go back downstairs with the rest of them."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I've been given my own place to stay." she assured him. "Stop worrying. I am not yours to worry about."

The longest passage of lightning she had ever seen struck through the darkened sky above them, sending light over the ship, allowing her half a moment to get a good look at him. The coal he usually put beneath his eyes was now washing it's way down his face, as if he had cried, only she could tell from his voice that he had not been crying. He was soaked, but not as soaked as she. She could not deny what she saw in his eyes, real anguish. "Jack, tell me what is wrong." she said, finally giving up. He'd been bothering her since the moment she met him, and she could no longer take it.

"I was supposed to get my ship." he said. She frowned.

"That's it?" she asked, "Over a bloody ship? Jack! ye spend yer hole life seekin' these petty objects of yours, and ye'll die in the process." She yelled. She hadn't forgotten the way he'd turned her over in hopes of gaining that. Her voiced rose over the rain, which had picked up. Then she looked up at the sky, as more lightning crashed through the crying sky, and watched as the waves picked up. The concern that had flashed through her eyes at that moment surprised him. Jack crossed his arms, "Oh fer cryin' out loud luv…" he said. "It's an impossible match ye know."

"Don't tell me what I should know." She said coldly, and disappeared from him. That storm was horrifying. She knocked on Davy's door.

"Davy!" she called, "You should get the men out there, the sail's will come loose, the ship will be ruined!" She went to knock once more… then withheld. She realized. He was causing the storm? She turned the knob on the door, and found it to open. He sat at the massive organ, head down, but the only noise was a soft lullaby, like the song she heard coming from the heart around her neck earlier. Her steps echoed on the wooden floor from every corner as she slowly entered upon his darkened room. There was light enough to see but where it came from, she could not tell.

"Davy?" she asked, moving towards him with an even slower pace. He didn't answer her, but she could tell he did not sleep. "Davy…" her voice had quietened significantly. She found herself worried for him. She could feel the sadness, it surrounded him like an obvious aura. This was what truly lay beneath the exterior of the most feared captain alive? Or… whatever he was. From behind, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, her brows upward in an expression of concern.

She saw him turn only very slightly to see her, then averted his gaze back to the locket. It matched the one she wore around her neck, as did it play the same song.

"You're sad." she said, sadness in her own voice. She'd never felt this kind of friendship for one whom she'd known such short a time, but a true friendship does not take a century to build.

"You try this life, and try not to be." he said, his voice low, and quiet.

"I am trying this life." she replied, looking down at the compass she still held. "It's not so bad. It could be worse." she told him.

"How could it be worse?" he asked, seeming to remember this conversation.

"I could have been traded over for a ship, but you didn't accept that sort of cruelty towards me." Jones looked up towards her, she still held the compass. "I don't think it's broken any more." she said, just a little over a whisper.


	8. Not According To Plan

**A/N: Sorry folks, that I didn't update yesterday... wasn't exactly near a computer :p, any way, I feel bad about holding off on certain things, but I honestly believe that when a story is rushed, it becomes cheese way too fast... so bare with me, while things get ugly... pretty... and whatever else I can pull out of this sad sorry key board that never gets any rest (once again... I'm an annoying writer making people read my annoying Author's notes... lolol) Please read and review... my reviewers are my favourite people in the world (Seriously, when you look at all the idiots out there, you guys let me know that there really is intelligent life... anyway :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters. (I want to own Johnny Depp though, damn it! Jack Sparrow chocolate and all it's chemicals!)**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Davy stood from the organ, and walked from her to stand over a very large wooden table, the map which lay spread out over it covered in his shadow.

"What I mean is…" She tried, but with words caught in her throat, what she wanted to say just wouldn't materialize. She watched him looking at the map, and knew that the stupid piece of paper was not the reason he had his back to her. She didn't know that something seeming so small and simple could bring about such fear. She mentally kicked herself for being so childish. "Well, Davy, you've been incredibly kind to me ever since I met you. Everyone else seems to think that you're the cruelest man alive, and some of the stories I've heard from your crew confirm that rumor.

Davy turned and frowned to her, "Most of them are completely true, I've been a plague upon this sea for years, no man dare interfere with me…" he spoke offended.

"Exactly my point, so why are you so kind towards me?" she asked. She got from him just what she expected, which was silence. He didn't dare answer her question, because she knew just as well as he did that he felt something for her, although what it was would have to be questioned. She took a deep breath and sighed, her hands trembling, her voice shaky, she proceeded to say

"Do you know where it points?" she asked him.

She could tell he was struggling through this situation, any man with any kind of dignity would be.

"I don't know Tia… your home?" he said with mild frustration, and slight exhaustion.

She looked down at the compass, then walked up to the table he stood before, and put it down on the map. She looked up at him. She saw the danger in his eyes that everyone feared. And she guessed that he'd probably never been this close to another human being who didn't shake in his presence… well… she was shaking also, but not in fear for her life. Jack was right, the man was being punished, perhaps more than he deserved. She'd felt a similar isolation in her time, but she could not compare it in the least bit to this kind of tragedy. She looked back at that blasted compass… the bloody thing didn't lie. Instead of being able to live in denial, the cursed trinket pointed a path to it's holder that could not be left un-pursued.

"Davy… the compass…" She froze again. Why couldn't she tell him? Why was it so much easier to picture a situation in one's head than to act it out in person? She wanted to break that damned piece of divination, she wanted to throw it overboard and watch it sink to the bottom of the ocean. "It isn't storming any more." she said quietly, swallowing her pride in every way, completely destroying her intentions. She should have known she'd never get through this, it was simply too difficult… A man like Davy Jones? Tell him that he was the one the compass pointed to when she held it? Ha! Tia now wanted to throw herself overboard… and funny, this was the second time she'd wanted to do so since being on that ship. "I'm sorry for… disturbing you." she gently said, and left him, and the compass, behind.

Davy watched her leave with a heaviest pain in his chest he'd ever experienced. He truly believed she was there to tell him something more, and he heard it in her voice that she, on whatever level, possibly cared for him… she knew that he was miserable. Maybe he was completely wrong… perhaps the compass was truly pointing towards something she wanted, but couldn't have been him. Logically, no woman would dare go near a myth like him. He turned gazes from the door to the map, and pounded a hard fist on to the table in front of him, and the compass bounced in vibration. He nearly hissed at the thing, picking it up, vigorously opening it, and watching it point it's way toward the door. He threw the object with force against a nearby window… sadly, it didn't go through, nor did it leave a scratch. Tia Dalma, he thought, he didn't know whether to be angry or sad, or happy that she was on his ship.

Tia Dalma climbed the stair case with tears in her eyes. She hardly ever cried, but she was so angry with herself that she couldn't do anything but cry. She walked out onto the deck to see it raining again, the waves picking up.

"Ye'll 'ave t'be careful how ye treat old Jones… I'd say more than 'alf the storms in the sea 'ave somethin to do with what he's feelin." She knew Jack would be up there, she just knew it.

"Jack Sparrow." Tia said, with less than half the energy she would normally have to argue with. "This isn't funny." She walked up to him and got right in his face, and fiercely shoved him with both hands. He had to take a few steps back to catch his balance. He frowned, and with both hands up in defense, made to make some sort of unnecessary comment, as Sparrow always did, but upon seeing that she was whole heartedly saddened by whatever had happened down there, upon seeing the fast moving streams of tears moving down both her dark cheeks, he stopped his foolishness, paused long enough to try and understand her feelings for once, for though he was a con artist, a pirate… or close enough to one, selfish and inconsiderate, he was not all those things in their entirety.

"Tia Dalma?" he asked her, placing a caring hand to her shoulder, "What happened?" Her tears were visible through the rain, and it was a cold rain at that.

"Davy." she said, looking to the slippery floorboards of the Flying Dutchman.

"What?" he asked, not fully capable of understand her over the rain.

She shoved him again, "What do you care?" she yelled, so that he_could_ hear her.

And he frowned again, "Well, sorry luv, Just watching out fer the lady."

She turned her back to him, and looking over her shoulder, "I don't see a lady…" she spat at him, and walked to the rail, allowing the cold hard rain to rid her of her health.

Jack squinted his eyes… he could have sworn she'd said Davy. He didn't even know why he was awake at this hour when he could have been sleeping like the rest of the crew, until he began thinking that this could just be the first step for him in gaining his very own ship.

"Ye feel something for the captain… is that it luv?" Jack asked, although he couldn't understand how any woman would want to get near something… or someone, like Captain Jones. Tia, who was watching the water, felt her heart sink inside her chest. She didn't turn to look at him, she wouldn't… she only held onto the pendant she wore, and closed her eyes.

"Answer me luv," he said, the greed oozing from his voice. Tia turned ferociously on her right heal and dealt him such a slap to his right cheek that he'd be feeling it for a week. She could tell he was up to something, and the fact that he would use this to his benefit sickened her to the very core.

"You monster!" She yelled at him, and just as she made to begin beating him up, he pushed her back… but only a little. She opened her mouth appalled that he would dare lay a hand on her, and then she punched him. He held his left eye… surprise wreaking from his expression…

"OK…OK… you win luv…" he said, and she nearly swatted at him again until he corrected himself… "I mean Tia Dalma.. I MEAN TIA DALMA!" he yelled, he wanted to run but didn't know if he could… Jack Sparrow? Run from a lady? Or… whatever she was. Well, at least she felt a little bit better. Finally, she'd found the perfect victim to release her anger on.

He wouldn't get his answer tonight… but he would eventually crack this secret.

* * *

Tia Dalma awoke from her sleep early the next morning to the sun shining through a window of the small but elegant room that Davy had given to her. The day was calm, blue skies and good winds. Last night had been a train wreck though, and her fist hurt her… but only in the slightest. Then she remembered the incident in Davy's room. She remembered everything so vividly she might as well have been reliving it. The look in his eyes, the sadness that surrounded him, the music from the locket… the… She'd left him with no explanation, just that she couldn't tell him truly what she was feeling, that perhaps she held him more dearly every time they were together. It sounded crazy to her. She got dressed with all of these thoughts flooding her mind, and cautiously made her way above.

She saw him at the wheel, and she also noticed that no one else was there… again…

"Where are the crew?" Tia asked.

"They're below deck. There is hardly a need to have them up here when it is I who controls the weather and the sea." She stabbed her wrist with her longest nail, he was still so solemn. "What happened to Mr. Sparrow?" Davy asked. Tia sighed, at least it was a happier topic.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He holds the biggest black eye I've ever seen, and the side of his face is marked in more than one place."

Tia wanted to laugh, but didn't, "I beat 'im up." she admitted lightly.

He shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered to himself.

"You could hold me." she whispered to herself. She didn't know how on earth anyone could understand words spoken beneath the breath of a woman…

"Do you mean that?" he asked her, and she could swear she heard in his voice what she was feeling right after hearing those words from him.


	9. Some Happiness Allowed

**A/N: Hey, another chapter ready and waiting... hope you enjoy, gonna make this brief because I'm so tired right now that I just yawned! honestly! ok, so please read and review, and please review +D...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Startled, Tia Dalma cautiously gave him a side-glance. Did she somehow mean for him to hear that? She could lie to herself all she wanted, in her heart she knew she would have asked for a lot more than that had she not feared being denied.

"I…" She swallowed hard. If she had the power to go back and change that, Tia would have hinted towards her longing in thought, and not in whisper. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking from his expression, and she now felt even more bitter towards the phrase 'What's done cannot be undone.' She knew these feelings of hers were born simply of the fact that she could not possibly tell how the outcome of this would reveal itself.

This was it. They had stared into each others eyes far too long, and the end of this idiocy was now. She did the only thing she could do effectively. She nodded. Words at this point would not have made sense even if they were put in the correct order, for the way she was feeling completely took over her ability to think clearly. For a girl who grew up at the mercy of gun and shot and alcohol, who was strong enough to beat up men, and stand up to legends, she was as weak right now as a frightened kitten. She felt as though she had just prepared herself to jump from the tallest precipice, as if willing herself to make the leap.

Whether it was he, or she, who began that embrace, she would never know, but she did know that nothing on the face of this cold cruel planet could quite amount to holding the infamous Davy Jones so closely she could scarcely breath. She never thought she'd see this day, feeling his arms around her protectively. She rested her head beneath his shoulder, and just stared out at the brilliant blue waters of the sea, relief overwhelming her.

Davy, on the other hand, couldn't believe this at all. The girl must have been mad. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking that perhaps she was somehow working for Jack in all this, and that it wasn't real. The same kind of pain he felt the previous night upon watching her walk out was beginning once more to take over the very heart in his chest, and he tried as hard as he could to will those thoughts away.

* * *

Jack clenched two very angered fists together. He was never one to cling to a routine of spying, and he began to think himself quite pathetic. They were holding each other as though they were lovers, parted for centuries… and Jack, he'd never shared more than one night with a woman in his life. He couldn't wait to be able to tell everyone how he killed Davy Jones himself… heh.. Heh… but even he knew that you just don't kill Davy Jones. He couldn't believe that this was happening… and if it weren't for him, Tia and Davy wouldn't even be sharing this moment of… he didn't even want to describe it to himself. If Jones didn't give him his ship now, he would find a way to get it out of him, even if it meant taking away the only thing that could rightfully make this man happy.

* * *

She was completely consumed. It must have been a dream. She tried to breathe, but couldn't. Her nerves wouldn't let her, her heart wouldn't let her. It was beyond powerful, but when he let go of her, she didn't wake up… she wasn't sleeping. That nearly surprised her.

"Tell me what's going on Tia." Davy asked her. He held her at arms length, and searched her eyes for the answer. "The compass was pointing to you, Davy… and it doesn't lie."

He drew her back to him, somewhat relieved that her answer made enough sense to prove his theory about Jack wrong. She more than willingly found herself back in his arms, and begged to God this time that it wouldn't end.

* * *

Jack paced the hold madly. Perhaps if he reasoned with Davy over how him revealing that she was a woman led to this love match of theirs… he would grant him his ship. No… perhaps if he took Tia and held a pistol to her head, Davy would surrender a ship… no, could he really frighten such a precious thing like Tia Dalma? No… He would need help from above, or below, or whoever was on his side in the madness he now found himself in. His whole life he never had a single dream other than being a captain, and all the freedom that went with it… he certainly hadn't the money to build his own ship, nor did he even have a boat to launch with a crew to overtake one. He was unwilling to believe that life could be this unfair. He needed something to bargain with. That was always the key to getting what he wanted… just have something to bargain with, and the goods are yours.

He frowned… Davy was pretty caught up in whatever it was he was doing with her up there, at the wheel, on the deck, and not in his quarters. Jack rushed out of there faster than fire to gunpowder, and made his way for Davy's room. There had to be something in there that old Jones would need back dearly. Twenty minutes later however, finding himself empty handed, and frustrated, he left Jones' room in shambles, hardly caring that the man would know someone was down there rummaging through his belongings, Jack left in a frantic search for the one thing that could make everything better… RUM, but before doing so, something in the corner on the floor caught his eye.

* * *

"I think the wheel is moving us in the wrong direction." Tia said, as finally they parted again.

"Fix it then." he told her, and suddenly his eyes went to the passage below. Watching him, she couldn't help but ask

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," he muttered in response, and made his way to the door. She watched him leave, and once gone, she turned to the horizon, putting the ship back on it's course East. It was funny how although she wanted to smile, she couldn't. The feeling was far beyond any petty expression.

Davy opened the door to his room and found everything scattered. Every table was overturned, the floor covered in strewn wall maps and countless items of value. There were things on top of his organ! There was only one man foolish enough to do something this stupid. Jack Sparrow. Davy's eyes may as well have been blue fire as he hunted through the mess, bewildered to find that nothing was missing. Whoever was in here was looking for something, and not just trying to strike gold. He scanned the room, everything was there… except. His compass.

There was no doubt in his mind now that it was Jack Sparrow. He wanted to yell, but figured it would do better not to serve that dead man a warning. He made any and all effort to remain silent as he climbed the stairs, prepared to lose one member of the stupid crew he picked up in Tortuga.

Tia Dalma stood at the wheel, he stopped walking. It was a strange thing to see a woman at the wheel of a ship, no wonder Jack was so ticked off. Was killing Jack even worth it? Now that was dangerous, if he lost all his ambitions for revenge upon just looking at her, what would become of his malevolence then? It didn't matter. Jack Sparrow would still die, but it would have to wait.

He stepped onto the deck, and just as he was about to greet her once more, he spotted the blue, white, and red colors of the flag of a ship of the British Royal Navy, looming like the devil in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Milk and Cookies.**


	10. Terms and Bullets

**A/N: Someone's waiting for a kiss I see... well, **

**To all my reviewers, I am so flattered that I've received such amazing feedback! I've never been so happy as I am when I log onto the internet to discover that someone has read my story :), you're all amazing. oh... so we've decided that the ultimate dessert is PirateyChewy Chocolate Chip Cookies, and Coconut milk... but we haven't decided what the Supper was yet... perhaps it's Captain Jack Sparrow... yummy!**

**Anyway, Please Read and Review! I love your reviews, you all make me so happyI could cry :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's Characters. (((D'Love to own Johnny Depp... just so ye all know, 'e's mine!)))**

* * *

Chapter 9

At a moment like this, seeing a ship like that was the worst thing that could possibly have happened. Davy moved quickly to Tia Dalma, who had by now seen the ship, and was contemplating what they should do.

"It's the British" Tia said.

"I know" Davy replied…

"Do they know who we are? Will they attack us?" She asked

"If they know we're the Flying Dutchman, they will want us dead." Jones told her, "You have to go below Tia, if there is battle, I do not want you caught up in it."

She frowned, "But Davy, If the ship is captured, or destroyed, I will be no better off than if I am dead. You cannot put me down there, I will not go even by your request." She argued, anxiety was growing between the two as they realized they were in a very real path of war.

"Tia, this is not the time for-"

"No Davy, this is the time for me to stay." she told him, "Now, do we f…" She looked up to the sails. The Flying Dutchman didn't fly any colors." Do we have flags?" she asked him. Davy looked to her, then to the enemy ship,

"You mean to fly British Colors so as to fool them?"

"Aye" she answered, "where are the flags?"

"Well if Jack Sparrow hadn't destroyed everything in my quarters I would know where to find one."

"What?" Tia asked.

"My room was ransacked, everything is ruined."

"And you're sure it was Jack Sparrow?" Tia asked.

"Who else would go in there and take the compass, but leave everything else of value?"

A huge wave of anger flashed through Tia's dark eyes, and she let go of the wheel. "I'll kill'im." She stormed across the deck and into the passage down. Davy would have stopped her, but since he wanted her down there any way, he didn't try to stop her. The rest of the crew were on their way up, since most of them had spotted the ship through one window or another, but Tia didn't spot Jack any where, until she entered the hold, discovering that the floor was covered in a thin layer of water. There must have been a leak somewhere, but that was the least of her worries. "JACK!" she called furiously, she swore that when she got her hands on him she'd strangle the very breath from his lungs.

And there he was, staggering back and forth like a man who'd spent the whole night drinking, with that bloody compass held out in his right hand, walking in every direction that the needle pointed. Tia crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe,

"Jack Sparrow don't know what he wants." Tia said, giving him an icy stare.

Jack nearly dropped the compass, having jumped out of his skin upon the surprise of hearing her unexpected voice. He closed it, pocketed it, and stared at her.

"How do you even know how that thing works?" She asked him,

"Oh come on luv, ye really think I'd miss a bit of news like this? And accordin' ta this thing, my ship lays somewhere in…" he pointed his finger left, then right, then her way…" Now that doesn't make any sense…" he muttered.

"Give me the compass Jack" Tia said, "It isn't yours."

"Who ever said I gave a second thought towards givin' back what wasn't mine?" he asked, and continued searching for what he wanted most, A SHIP OF HIS OWN!

"If you don't give it back I'll blacken your other eye." she threatened.

"Thanks fer warnin' me luv" he said, "I'll 'ave ta watch me back… er, me front… er…"

She scowled at him, and lunged in his direction, slamming him against the wall, and making to punch him in the face like she threatened, only to have her readied arm caught by a very swift left hand. Now, staring her seriously in the eye, he held both her arms in front of her, and pulled her up to him,

"I saw the way you two were 'oldin' each other…"

She struggled in his arms, still trying for the compass, cringing from the whole situation. "If he saw you doing this to me he'd kill you."

"nah, uh, Tia, 'e wouldn't 'old a finger ta me with you at my mercy like this." Then Jack stopped, let go of her, but grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"Gettin my ship." he replied, and pulled her out of there.

When they both reached the deck, that ship was so close Tia could see the powdered faces of the well-to-do soldiers on the other side. Where was Davy? She frantically searched, he wasn't there… what had happened?

"Where's Davy?" she whispered.

Jack smirked, "Ye think 'e'd stick around'n'let the crew on the other side see 'im? This isn't war yet luv, but I'd wager at least one a those men on the other side'd recognize Davy from experience or word a mouth, and then there'd be a fight."

Tia sighed to herself… now she didn't want to be on deck. Where was he? "Jack, let go of me, let me find him!" She begged.

"Now now luv, no one ever said this would be fair, or easy."

"LET GO!" She cried, pulling from him, but he was just too strong. She sighed, she wanted to keep fighting him, she wanted to free herself… where was he? Was Jack right? Or had Davy been captured?

"Let her go." Came a voice from behind them. Tia turned her head happily to finally see Davy unharmed.

Jack chuckled in his usual way. "You think I'm goin' to do ye that favor so easily?"

Davy rolled his eyes, "Is this about yer bloody ship?" he asked.

"Yes this is about my bloody ship! First I tell ye she's a woman… that isn't good enough fer yer bloody standards, then you go and 'ave yer way with 'er… is that still not good enough? Well, I'm sorry Davy Jones, but I've been put to shame, beaten by a woman, and forced to live in the smelly quarters of petty crew men, all within the few days I've been on this stinkin' ship, now Yer gonna give me the ship I want, or I'm gonna throw the lady overboard!"

Tia cried out with the way Jack was holding her arm… mercilessly, painfully. The expression she was shooting him was breaking his heart already, and the damned British were preparing cannons!

"PREPARE THE CANNONS!" Davy ordered, and the crew scurried to their allotted positions.

"Let her go." he demanded, Tia cried again. Jack was twisting her arm behind her back…  
"Ye'll come around sooner or later. Oh, and lass, I rather think ye'd deserve this after the whole… eye… thing."

"I'll show you what you deserve when I get use of both my arms." she spat angrily.

"FINE!" Davy shouted. "Ye'll get yer bloody ship." he said. Jack grinned, and let the girl go. In moments she was in Davy's arms again,

"We have to get out of here…" she told him. "We cannot stay… Davy we have to kill all of them, if we don't they'll go back and get more ships."

Davy looked down at her, "I wouldn't worry Tia, We'll be chased regardless, but no navy ship has ever escaped the Kraken." Tia reached for the necklace she wore, and smiled remembering.

"So where is the Kraken?" she asked.

"She's on her way."

Jack's face wrinkled in an expression of self pity and disgust. He didn't know whether to be jealous or grossed out by that public display of affection. With her head against Davy's chest and his arms shielding her, she glared over at Jack, how he could ever treat a woman in such a way was just horrible.

Jack crossed his arms… "So.. Where's the ship?" he asked. Davy looked over to the other one. "When the Kraken's done with it, ye can 'ave it." he said.

Jack frowned, "What's this? Ye mean ta give me a broken down piece of drift wood?"

"Aye Jack, You never said what kind of ship you wanted, I could lend you a row boat if I wanted to… but I'll be nice."

Jack slowly exhaled, and pulled out his pistol. "That's not the way these things work Jones." he said madly, then pulled out the compass. "I'll get a brand new ship… or the compass is goin' over board, back down t'the Gods where it came from, and then I'm sure they'll be glad ta know who it was that stole it!"

Tia looked up at Davy with questioning eyes, then back to Jack.

"I know all about this thing luv.." he told the girl, "I was raised near fisherman, sailors, story tellers, the real deal. Don't think fer one minute I 'aven't known about this pretty little trinket me whole life…"

Davy rolled his eyes. "Jack, your a bloody moron! That's a myth, I've had that compass since I met the devil." he said, "It wasn't stolen,"

Jack frowned, "I've never 'eard a that version, and I'd love t'stay and chat, but…" he looked behind him, and now he faced a pistol, ready to go off. He ducked just in time, and the man on the other side who pulled the trigger aimed right in the path of Tia Dalma.

But he missed, only by a little. Tia held back a cry of fright, then frowned. "Give me a pistol."

"No Tia, you're not to fight."

"OH! For crying out loud Jones!" She hollered, "Enough of this rubbish! Give me the…" Before she could finish, the floor of the ship began to shake… and everyone on the Flying Dutchman looked down at their deck, but so did the men on the British ship. In fact, they were shaking more than Davy's ship was. "It's her" Tia smiled. Jack frowned,

"Her? What? Who?" he asked.

"Ye'll see." Tia grinned, and watched the very slimy arms of the sea monster slowly rise above the surface of the water, and slither up the wooden hull of the enemy ship. The men on the other side had no clue what was going on… Jack looked just as bewildered as they did, although he must have been significantly more grateful that he wasn't on that ship over there. But now, as the Kraken made to take the ship down with her, the back of the Navy ship banged into the back of the front of the Flying Dutchman, providing a bridge for Navy soldiers to climb over onto the Dutchman. The first to come over was the Navy's captain.

"Oh bleedin' 'ell." Jack muttered to himself, honestly how could men be so stupid? Well… If it were Jack, he would have taken a boat onto the water, rowed away and watched the Kraken take down the ship, he would not have jumped over to the enemy… but now he was provided with everything he needed at the moment…

Fleeing men flooded over the side of the ship onto the other like rum into a bottle. Davy struggled with Tia to try and get her below, still she would not go, but to Jack, those two were the least of his problems. Not only did he face troubles with Davy, he now faced troubles with the King of England… or Queen… or whoever was bloody ruling over there at the time. So, how do you weasel your way out of a bad situation? Find something to bargain with. In this case, it was their captain.

"Get back on the other ship or I'll shoot the man, and then first mate!" Jack grabbed the captain by his puffy white hair, and when that came off, he grabbed him by the collar of his spiffy navy uniform, and held the loaded pistol to the man's head, pulled down the back lever, and prepared to fire, although taking time to brush his hand off and shiver at the pile of white hair soaking up sea water on the Flying Dutchman's deck. "I never thought I'd see the day I'd 'ave me 'ands all over another man… but, er, see, all's fair in love and war" He said with false pity. "Now Jones… my ship, if you'd be so kind." he said. Jones closed his eyes, and sighed. Tia frowned,

"In the midst of all this, you're still after that bloody ship?" she asked.

He nodded, "Aye, luv." he said… "Jones?"

"Alright!" he hollered, and from beneath the sea came a tremor so fierce that the Kraken fell into the waters, frightened.

"This will cost you Jack." Jones said with mourning in his voice.

"Cost me what?" he asked cautiously.

The man at the mercy of Jack's pistol started whimpering as the Kraken came back to consume what was left of the Royal Navy's ship. Instead of shooting him, Jack bashed him over the head with the other side of the pistol, and he fell down unconscious.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Tia questioned.

"Because there'd be no use in that right now." Jack said. "Now tell me these damned terms."

"Whatever I bring from the waters, must be paid for with time. I give ye the ship for five years, and in return, you serve the ocean for eternity."

"Five years!" Jack exclaimed, "Yer mad."

"No Jack, that's the way it is."

"twenty five years." Jack tried.

"Seven." Davy said.

Jack, finding this ridiculous, continued in this peril, and offered "Seventeen."

"Ten." said Davy

"Fifteen." Jack said

"Thirteen." was Davy's final offer, Jack realized that by asking for fourteen, Davy would only go back to thirteen, or even lower, and then Jack would end up asking for thirteen any way, so however unfair it was, he accepted.

"Fine, Captain Jones, Thirteen years."

"Alright then, it's settled, you can no longer take this back. In thirteen years, you will return to this ship, and forever remain a member of the crew."

Jack's eyes widened, "WHAT?" he hollered, "Ye told me I'd be servin' the sea, not you."

"I am the sea." Davy said, and pointed towards the ship which was to be Jack's. Well, it could have been worse, he figured, thirteen years was enough time to figure out a way to convince the sea Gods that Davy wasn't being a help… or… something.

And just when they thought everything was settled, another gun was fired, that hit Jones right below his left shoulder, and cast him down to the cold hard deck floor of the Flying Dutchman.

"DAVY!" Tia cried, and fell to his side, tears instantaneously coming to her eyes.

* * *

**Piratey Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies and Coconut Milk... and yawn Captain Jack Sparrow.**


	11. One Final Embrace

**A/N: Once again I must apologize for my lack of writing, I know that some of you really enjoy this story, and I'm sure those of you who are rooting for Tia and Davy will sincerely enjoy this chapter, but we all know how the story must end, but... luckily for you this isn't the final chapter, and luckily for me too,... see i've managed to get over the ballowny that i've been burdened with over the past few days (And yes, I know it is spelled balogna, or something to that effect, but ballowny just seems to sound a whole lot better) Any way, please please please READ AND REVIEW! eats reviews and burps satisfied Wants more! yells the cute littlewhitepuppy dogwith big floppy ears and a black circle around the lefteye like a piratey eye patch, and a little white shirt with red stripes, and a big golden ear ring, and a parrot friend, and a squeaky little bark.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's chapters. (I love Jack Sparrow, I love Jack Sparrow! Times a million)**

Chapter 10-

"I can't believe you gave him that ship." Tia said, bandaging the monstrous wound which would have killed Davy… Tia still couldn't understand how anyone could be immortal, as Davy had explained. The two of them sat on his bed, surrounded by candlelight's dancing shadows, the ruins of Jones' quarters lay scattered amongst them on the floor where Jack had destroyed everything. Jack had fled onto his 'beloved' ship with a few of Davy's crew men, who decided to betray. They were lucky, Jones was occupied.

"He was hurting you." Davy said, not letting the pain of her bandaging come out through his voice. Even though he could never die, she still didn't want him to live with infection or disease, a common consequence of gunshot. Luckily for her, the bullet had gone all the way through and out the other side, nothing would have to be removed. She certainly would not have looked forward to that.

"I know, why did you reward him for it?" she asked. He wasn't sure if she was scalding him, or Jack.

"I wasn't trying to reward him Tia, I was pulling you from his grasp."

"It didn't hurt that bad." She muttered to herself, tying off the bandage. "Stupid Jack Sparrow, stupid Black Pearl." She muttered in continuation. Jack had told Davy what he wanted the ship's name to be, and made him conjure the letters to each side, and Tia remembered it with cold shivers of hatred running up her spine. "Stupid Jack Sparrow… Davy he has your compass!" Tia shouted with sudden realization.

Davy shook his head, "Such things aren't worth chasing Tia, I'm sure that whatever Jack finds with that compass will not be enough to satisfy a greedy heart like his. I have no use for that piece of junk anymore, let him have it."

Tia frowned, "Davy Jones? Give up so easily?" she asked, though she wanted to run to deck and set sail towards the Pearl, she remained beside him. "This is not what I expected from you." She searched his eyes inquisitively, with traces of disappointment.

"That compass was worthless since the night I first met you Tia."

She'd never gone so long without breathing.

"Wh, at?" she made an honest attempt at speech, but failed miserably.

"As long as I remain cursed upon these waters Tia, I know when I hold that compass the needle will point to you. As long as you're here I won't need a wooden arrow to tell me what is special to me. Let him have the compass so he can find his wealth, he can't take it with him when he goes… and when that's the case there's no point to having it."

She cursed him for making her cry, but they were not the kind of tears to be cursed at. She never cried, but no one had ever said anything so kind towards her in her entire life. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably within her chest as those words repeated themselves over and over in her mind, and the silence that passed between them afterwards had left room for only one last course of action. She pulled herself further onto the bed, as close to him as she could possibly get, and she kissed him.

She didn't know anymore what it felt like to think clearly, to be rational. More and more she allowed her heart to lead her mind, and not the other way around, and now it was taking over everything. It was a soft kiss, and it didn't last long. When she opened her eyes, she realized he was watching her, and began immediately to question whether her actions had been the right ones. "I'm…sorry." she whispered.

"No." he replied quietly, "You're not." She felt his arms wrap around her, and before she knew it they were sharing the most passionate kiss ever to be had. She knew from that moment nothing would be able to warm her heart the way he did.

* * *

Tia and Davy had remained in those messed up quarters the entire night, she had fallen asleep in his arms, despite that the ship no longer had a set course, and men had been banging on Jones' door the entire night. Whatever it was, it could wait.

Or, could it?

Jones sat up the next morning, Tia muttered something in her sleep, but soon returned to silence. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He got up and left the room, letting Tia sleep, and upon reaching deck, he discovered a whole new danger.

Tia awoke moments after hearing the door close, and when realizing Davy wasn't there, she darted to the door and let herself out. "Davy?" she called, running up to the deck. The whole crew, including Davy, stood bewildered at the biggest ship they'd ever seen in their entire lives, flying the mighty colors of England.

"What's this?" Tia asked.  
"It's the navy, they're angry." Davy answered her, and now ignored the yells of his crew, turning to Tia, "Listen, I know you're going to object to this, but you cannot…" She crossed her arms,

"I'll…"

She didn't have time to finish. The Navy ship brought it's side upon the Flying Dutchman, and the deck shook, the masts fell, the war was over before it began. Tia's eyes widened in fear, what was happening? The other ship was leaving, and the sound of cracking wood cut through the air mercilessly. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Tia shouted in fright over the loud noise of destruction.

"They've struck us." Davy said, and closed his eyes sadly. It didn't look like much now, but he knew that this blow would inevitably bring an end far too soon to bear.

"Can we fix it?" she asked, walking slowly to the rail, then she noticed the surface of the sea to be a little closer than it had been before. She frowned, "What? No… this can't happen." she whispered, and turned slowly back to Davy, who stood guarding his emotions, and ordering his crew into the cabin.

"There's no time Tia." Davy said, "We're sinking."

* * *

**Ruff Ruff Grrrr Bark**

**(Hey if anyone can draw that puppy and upload it and send it to me through e-mail, that would be soo cool, but a little much to ask, don't you think? Just a thought)**


	12. Ends and Beginnings

**A/N: Well, I'll be in trouble tomorrow morning when I am not prepared to talk about Bishops in Mediaeval history, but this was worth it. 739 words of pure love and drink folks... yeah, if it's bad and cheesy, just say so in the reviews I know you'll all give me. haha. Anyway, I had some dreams about the ocean and could no longer resist, I had to write something. Just to let you know, I wasn't having writers block! I was having University! Yeah, It's a huge things to pass through... lol. Anyway, Please Read and Review, sorry for the delay, see you all soon, yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"We can save her" Tia shouted with determination. 

"No Tia, you must leave." Davy said.

She starred up into his deep dark eyes and released a breath of sorrow. "You mean not to come with me?" She asked.

Davy shook his head, "I am her captain. I cannot abandon her."

"You are my captain too!" Tia shouted, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs, her eyes swollen with tears. Why had she let him reduce her to a pile of mush? "What is more important?"

"Your safety" he told her. "Listen Tia, if you have forgotten it is impossible for me to leave this God-forsaken earth, but you, my love, can die. There is only one way for this to work. You must leave, and get far away."

"And go where? What about us? What about last night?" She asked, her thoughts racing, her heart breaking.

"I will never forget you Tia." He said, "Now go!"

"NO!" she cried, a moment or two before she felt the wood beneath her begin to give way. He pulled her from the hole she nearly fell through, "I would rather die." She whispered.

"Then we will never be together." He told her, "You would cross over to the other side knowing full well I cannot follow you."

Tia's eyes opened in furious realization. He was right, he was absolutely right. "Davy, I love you." She said.

Davy Jones pulled her to him in the last embrace he knew he would ever share with her. Suddenly she was up to her ankles in water. With waterfalls of warm salty tears flowing down her cheeks, she allowed herself to let go, and climb into the small wooden life boat a crewman had prepared for her. "Get far away." He whispered to her.

"You will be back, right?" she asked.

"Now I wish I had that compass."

Tia grinned through her tears. "When I get it back you know I'll cry no more."

With that, Tia took the oars, and managed to escape just in time to watch the last of the Flying Dutchman sink beneath the waters, and to be left out in the middle of a calm ocean. A calm ocean which had just seen such a monstrous war. What irony, she thought.

By nightfall, Tia could swear she was going mad. She growled at the thought of Jack and his stupid compass. He was probably out sailing after his beloved gold, or drink. Right now all she wanted to find was land. The stupid thing would serve her purpose far better than it could ever serve his.

Oh, but Davy. His name would never leave the tip of her tongue for the rest of her days. She wanted to cry, but remembering herself… she never cried. Now he was gone, was he thinking about her? Then a hideous thought crossed her mind. His previous mention of Gods below the sea had her wondering if he had fallen victim to the wrath of any of them. Would she ever see him again?

* * *

"da, da da, da…. Da , da, da…. What do I want?" Jack stood high and mighty at the bow of his beautiful new toy, with his pretty magic compass in one hand, singing some foreign tune he probably made up himself, and a bottle of rum in the other. "this bloody thing" he hollered as the needle moved in every different direction. He couldn't argue with the fact that the arrow had pointed to his rum about twenty times. Every time he found this, he took another drink. "Can't argue with that now, can I…" he slurred, looking at the path of white light which the moon had laid out for him on the water. 

"She's beautiful, isn't he." Jack slurred, nearly collapsing on the wheel. The near empty bottle fell from his filthy hand and broke into tiny shards of glass on the slippery deck. He would have one hell of a headache in the morning. With that being the worst of his problems, a good life lay ahead, although the winds could be better.

"What on earth?" he asked himself, spotting four or five tiny bumps on the water ahead. Smacking himself on the forehead a few times, he realized there was only one tiny little bump on the water ahead, and through drunken eyes, spotted a small lifeboat, with someone inside.

"Tell me" he said to himself, "Am I too drunk, or have I seen that person before?"


	13. Calm

**A/N: I bet any money that there are spelling and gramatical errors in here. I'm sorry folks, I'm in a hurry and I really wanted to continue the story. Please Read and Review, I promise there will be exciting events in the next chapter, but we all know that sometimes we need 900 words of pure balogna to get to those special events. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

_

* * *

_

_What is this?_ Tia asked herself. Her first instinct was to grab the oars and row away. She knew upon first glance that it was the Black Pearl she floated towards. That bloody ship, and it's bloody captain. Well at least someone got what they wanted out of all this. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had Jack never discovered her gender. Nah, that would not have changed anything. The British would still come for them, the only difference was that Jack would probably be dead, and she would not have had Davy at all. She might even be dead. No, she would have been dead had Davy thought her a man when she was doing all the yelling.

She could hear the snickering coming from that dark figure at the bow of that ship. She wanted to climb on board and strangle him. Would he even let her on board? Suddenly her intentions altogether changed. She could not very well stay out there in the middle of the ocean, and she would rather get on Jack's ship than someone else's, where God, or Gods, only knew what would then become of her.

"Jack?" she hollered. She couldn't believe she was now asking HIM for a favour. Well, he had used her, she may as well use him to some degree.

Jack frownen at it, or her. "Who's your friend?" he called.

Tia frowned in return, "What?"

Jack smacked his forehead in attempt to see straight. "What're ye doin' down there?" he hollered. Tia rolled her eyes,

"Why do you think!?" she called, then "Will ye help me!?"

Jack raised a brow, and put his rum on the railing, "Well now, look 'ow the tables 'ave turned." Tia sighed. This foolishness was getting old. When would the man grow up? He got what he bloody wanted well enough, didn't he?

Jack pondered for a few moments, staring down at the dark figure in the water who was now very clearly Tia Dalma. Running a hand over his braided beard, he considered all the possible options. He could leave here there to die, but he knew damn well Davy wasn't dead, and then he cursed. However free Jack was, he was always at the mercy of Davy Jones beneath the mighty seven. It would be far better to keep Tia away from the waters, if Jones 'was' the sea, wouldn't he know to a certain degree if someone had been cast to it's bottom? Jack was sure if Tia had ever been thrown over Davy would know in an instant. He also had to take into account that his dealings with Jones were not over. All of this on a drunken mind, he was proud of himself.

"Alright luv" he called, I'll 'elp ye out. Just…er" He didn't even try to rescue the bottle of rum as it fell over and into the water. He allowed a few seconds to mourn over his loss, and then let down a rope ladder. "Ye owe me one." Jack told her as she rowed near the ship. Tia growled. She hated him already.

"Just what?" Tia asked, nearly slipping on her way over the rail.

"I don't know luv," Jack said, "Just be mindful a the crew, I wouldn't trust'em farther than I could throw'em."

And in his condition, Tia thought, it wouldn't be very far at all. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized he was no longer standing near her. His shadow faded behind the corner of the cabin, and she was left there alone in the darkness, accompanied only by a faint breeze, and the moon. She made her way to the rail and looked over at the boat, which had been crushed into splinters as the Black Pearl crashed into her. Why had Davy let her go? Where was he now? Was he ok? She was sure she would never free him from her thoughts. It seemed almost too logical that if he truly loved her he would have kept her as near as possible… It dawned on her then that she didn't know if he really ever loved her at all. Perhaps his embrace was only in friendship, and that's when the real pain began to set in… Would she ever see him again?

She starred out into the water, along that lit path that the moon provided, and looked out to the waters. She knew she would think only of him whenever she cast her eyes upon the horizon, or upon the bright blue waves. She had to find him again.

* * *

It had been a while since the Flying Dutchman resided beneath the waters, but Davy allowed her to sink. He counted his crew a few times, about ten were missing. Those cowards, he thought, but decided he would deal with them when he saw them next. He knew where they were, and where Sparrow was. But where was Tia? Had she been able to escape on that pitiful excuse for a boat? He was assured, however, that the Kraken had not been of harm to her. Now he truly wished he had kept that bloody compass. Whatever his misery had been before he left Tortuga, it had truly grown ten fold. There would be no waves, and no joy to the waters. Just fog, and calm.

* * *

Tia closed her eyes as a warm breeze blew passed her. The course remained towards the Atlantic, and the breeze had become somewhat cooler since they changed course, and she could tell, that whatever had swept passed her, that warm breeze which caressed her skin, was not natural. 


	14. The Makings of an Ugly Plan

**A/N: You guys are too nice to me. Honestly, how could I get away with a chapter like that and still get such good feedback. You know what, cookies and milk for all of you! I can't believe I've found such wonderful amazing friends :), Anyway, It's 1:07am, believe it or not I am awake, and I'm making you another chapter, hopefully with much better content than the last one, although seriously, I don't know where on earth the story is going. I think I may have to let it die, or make everyone really mad with what needs to happen next. But oh you guys are wonderful people, I love you all! Please read and review :):):):) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Tia didn't sleep that long and miserable night. Jack had given her what seemed to be the smallest room on board the ship. Although it was one step above sleeping on a hammock in the midst of fifty or sixty smelly drunken men. She had a bed, a nightstand, and a lantern at least. And a window! A window looking out to the sea. But no matter how comfortable Jack had allowed things to be for her, she tossed and turned beneath those covers, unable to rest until she opened that locket. The lovely lullaby played, and then she cried. Cried for Davy Jones, how she longed to see him again. She vowed to herself to find that bleeding compass. "Point west" she whispered to herself… If she could find Davy back in the Caribbean, she would have her home, and she would have him too. If things were this way she would never feel pain like this again.

* * *

"Somethin' ain't right." 

"No wind, rain, waves… nothing."

Tia watched over her shoulder from her position at the bow as the crew talked amongst themselves at the strangeness of the surrounding conditions. Once again, there had not been significant wind to sail a toy in a bath tub. The fog was so thick one could scarcely see one's hand in front of him… her… whatever. The sky was a dark mourning gray, and the water was not too different. Since Jones had stripped Tia of her hat, she did nothing to disguise herself. Since morning the men had seen her and said nothing. Perhaps they knew she was of Davy's liking… did they even know he was still alive wherever he was? Did they even know of his curse?

"It's Jones" One man said, "'E's punishin' us fer betrayin'im"

Tia didn't doubt it for a moment that the weather was Davy's doing, but she highly doubted he made everything this calm to punish them.

"Where's Jack?" An old man sitting on the deck asked, fidgeting with a pistol. He looked as if he were 70 years old, but sounded like an infant, acted like one too. Tia shook her head, these men, they were all the same. He couldn't even get off his butt long enough to look for the captain.

"Neptee… Neptar… Nep, What!?"

Jack paced back and forth, one hand on his head favoring his hangover, the other holding a book. He squinted and squinted, and tried his best to figure out the words, what good was reading to a pirate anyway? He could read, although his skills had become a little rusty. He knew the letters RUM, but what was the name of this God? A Greek God, apparently… But he quickly swung around where he heard the door open and saw Tia standing in its frame.

"Would people stop bloody interuptin' me when I'm tryin' ta set things straight?!" He hollered, lightly pushing the book across the table, and starring at her from across the room. "What is it ye want, luv?" He asked.

She crossed her arms, "What was in that book?" She asked.

"What book?" He asked

"That book" she said. Jack frowned,

"That book." He repeated. "er…nothing," he said. "Now ye didn't sleep last night, did you." He said.

"No." She replied, starring at that book. Although why on earth would he bring up a subject like that? Oh, she scowled. She knew exactly why… She'd caught him looking up something of importance, and he had changed the subject so quickly… "And that doesn't matter." She added, her fists clenching together, he would use her momentary fatigue to take her mind off course!?. She could almost feel her knuckles mutilating his delicate skin, it was music to her ears.

Jack frowned, "Ay now, luv, last time ye gave me that look… alright listen. Ye'll not put more black on my eye than I normally need." He said. Tia raised a brow,

"What kind of agreement is that?" Tia demanded,

"I'm the captain 'ere luv" he said, "Do you see th'other men swingin' at me like that? 'ave a little respect darling" he told her, "Maybe I'll…" he thought for a moment, "Nah, never mind."

"You're reading about the Gods, aren't you!" Tia shouted, rushing over to that book. Jack, just in time, ran between her and the book so as to stop her.

"No I wasn't!" he returned, leaning back over the desk as she nearly pushed him into it.

"That was Neptune you were trying to read, wasn't it!"

"Now now luv," Jack's voice quietened, "Ye may 'ave 'ad a little power on the Flying Dutchman, but not 'ere. Step back or I'll let ye off at next port."

Wasn't a bad idea, Tia thought to herself, starring him coldly in the eye.

Jack held back a sigh of pitty. Not for himself amazingly enough. She was good at her act, but any idiot could see through those glassy eyes of hers. She was truly angry, and truly sad. Yes of course he was reading about the Gods, how else would he get himself out of that 13 year mess? He certainly didn't intend to actually SERVE Davy on board that God-awful ship. He certainly didn't intend to serve anyone. He was Ja… Captain Jack Sparrow! He slid his pistol out of his belt, and held it between them, his voice becoming quiet serious, "This isn't a game luv" he said, "Now, get out a me quarters, and stop interferin'"

Tia's eyes opened wide. She hadn't seen him release the safety, but a gesture like that deserved a little paying attention to. "Alright, Jack" she said quietly, taking a step back. "I'll leave you alone." She slowly left, and he slowly put the pistol down on the table. Covering his eyes, he sighed, and proceeded to sit down in front of his book. What on earth was he thinking doing that to her? It got her out quickly, but he accomplished nothing. And perhaps that was the first time Jack even mildly thought that perhaps another course of action would have been better. He was deceiving but he was never mean.

Tia sighed. Stupid stupid Jack Sparrow, she muttered. Had he released the safety she would have been really worried. She knew he would never shoot her… what? Shoot the only woman on board? She knew he was probably holding plans for her already. Too bad, she thought. She knew someday she would be re-united with Davy Jones. Even if she had to wait 13 full years… could she really wait that long? She didn't know herself well enough yet to answer that question with any truth. In theory the idea was lovely. She would wait for Davy Jones, and after a little over a decade she would re-unite with her beloved and they would live happily ever after, right? Ha! What nonsense. She stood outside Jack's door and listened to him babble on in there.

"Neptune…" he read, taking her previous advice. She slid down the wall and landed on the floor, and listened to his moderately miserable attempt at reading. Although she gave him credit for knowing how to pronounce the word "The"

"Well that doesn't help." Jack muttered to himself, reading about Neptune's love affairs. If anything the God would be against Jack for taking Tia away from Davy. Was Neptune even the God that cursed Jones? Jack continued to read. This whole thing was useless. He slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. He was never good with foolishness like that anyway. Just have something to bargain with, and it would all be fine… then he snickered, the girl, he thought.

* * *

Tia gave up listening to his incoherent babblings. She had long since ascended to deck, to a still calm sea, cloudy sky, and warm air. "Davy Jones," She whispered, "Can ye hear me?" She asked. "I'm calling you." She said silently. Nothing. Not an answer, not a sign nor signal that he could even hear her. "Davy!" She hollered, a panic seizing her like no one would believe. He was really gone. She caught her face in her hands and began to weep. He heart, she could feel, was breaking. She somehow knew there would be no re-uniting. Not in this lifetime. Not in any lifetime. He would live, she would die, and they would be parted for all eternity. She allowed herself to cry, finally giving up her old strength of character. 

Jack nearly cried himself watching her from afar., and he only ever cried over RUM. Was it the fact that he had aimed the pistol at her that made her cry, or was it that she missed dear ol' Davy already?

"Tia?" he asked.


	15. The Ascent, and a Direction

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and stuff, you're all so great. I'm really really trying to make this into a good story, and I think it's starting to get there. Thanks so much for reading, someday when I write a novel I'll have to dedicate it to my fanfiction reviewers... Has anyone ever noticed how (If any of you are in high school, or were in high school,) Kids who know about fanfiction like to serve it up as a platter full of cheese? Well who cares about them! Anyway, please tell me what you think about this next chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"The Gods will be angry Jones" The former first mate ironically breathed to Davy.

"What of it?" Davy hissed in return, starring down at the map on his desk, marveling at how anything of his from the mortal world would stay unharmed even in the deepest waters. His cabin certainly looked darker in the water, and sound didn't travel as far…

"Ye wouldn't wanna be goin' t'hell now, Jo…"

"If ye don't stop yer yellin' I'll 'ave Gods send YOU ta hell!" The man who stood before him began to shake, fear opened his eyes wider, and he took a step back.

"My sincerest apologies captain, but I speak the truth, ye'll be gettin' out a these waters soon, I hope."

Davy dismissed him with one clean blow across the face. The man got the idea. Jones knew it himself he couldn't very well stay where he was for the rest of eternity. He had a deal with the powers to wreak havoc, or suffer from it. In fact he was guessing that the only reason why he wasn't in hell right now was because he still had the Kraken out there doing it's business, so to speak.

What power did that man think he had anyway? Coming into his quarters and interrupting his strategy? And since when did the rest of the crew bear privilege of being able to breath under water? Stupid curse, he muttered. If they could do it why couldn't Tia? Perhaps if the British hadn't come with their cannons Tia would have stayed long enough to… no, he didn't believe she was capable of real evil the way he was. She was loving enough to get near to him… which was a shock in itself, but proved she was not a pirate.

"We'll raise the wreck" Jones mumbled to himself, "The Gods, and the British'll never bother us there, and we'll maintain our line of duty in such manner.

Jones was truly sick and tired of playing at these stupid games. He was sick of his curse, sick of earthly conquest, and completely heartbroken over Tia Dalma. This was one course of action he was very happy about.

* * *

"What?" Tia snapped, turning to face him, unafraid to hide her tears.

"Per'aps ye'd like t'talk about it?" He asked,

"What? With you!? Ha! What a way to get yer hands on some more information to use against me. Get away from me Sparrow," She said, "You're nothing but a filthy liar."

Jack frowned, "First of all that's highly unnecessary, secondly I could 'ave ye thrown over fer talkin' t'me like that, Thirdly, y'should be thankin' me…"

"You've gone mad" Tia stated firmly.

"No no, not at all luv" Jack said, "Ye should be thankin' me" his hand gestures becoming very annoying to Tia, "B'cause if it were not fer my lies and schemes, Jones would a never known ye were a woman, ye would never 'ave had the pleasure of 'is company, and ye'd probably be dead."

Tia growled, in the midst of her greatest sadness he still had the ability to really piss her off. He caught her hand before she swatted him, "Now now luv" he said sternly, but gently, "Ye know it's true."

Tia sighed. Was he right? Perhaps she was being too hard on him. No, she re-confirmed, no one was ever to hard on a fool like Jack Sparrow. "Where are we goin' to next?" she asked, releasing her arm from his grasp.

"Well I don't know luv" Jack said, turning to walk back to the cabin, "Let's find out."

Let's? Tia thought, did that include her? She shrugged and followed behind, figuring it was useless to stand at the front of the ship and weep, there would be more results from trying to be at least a little civilized. "Where is it ye'd like ta go?" Jack found himself asking her. What in Gods name, er… names… er whatever… persuaded him to ask her that? He saw surprise in Tia's expression as well, she must have been thinking the same thing.

"I'd like t'go home… that's what I'd like" She confessed. Jack frowned at her,

"Back t'that smelly hell 'ole?"

"I grew up in that smelly hell hole!" She shouted at him.

"Yes yes, we all grew up in a smelly hell 'ole, but there's nothin' back there fer ye Tia" Jack said, "I think Jones was doin' good by sailin' East."

Tia fell into a soft chair and sighed. What a mess her life had become, but then, when was her life ever in good order?

Jack walked over to her and handed her a bottle, "It's probably the least I c'n do fer a lady who refuses council."

"I don't see a lady" she muttered beneath her breath, and drank. She watched Jack frowning over his map. Always that strange frown, which never conveyed anger, just sheer confusion, all the time. He always looked like he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Perhaps that was part of his plan, he always knew quite well what he was doing.

"So luv, tell me, 'ow was life livin' on Tortuga?" he asked.

"Almost as miserable as life with you." She answered. He growled,

"Well, yer free t'go at any time, luv" He said.

Now that was a peculiarity. He stood and watched her. The hatred had been drained from her voice, and it wasn't the consequence of that rum she drank, she hadn't been drinking long enough. However, if he knew women, they were far more clever than any man when it came to how they acted, and she was playing at something he couldn't quite put his finger on yet, but whatever it was, he was thinking that her insults were forced, and not raw emotion or anger.

"Don't leave the Caribbean Jack" Tia said, starring at her bottle. He clenched his fists, 'don't leave the Caribbean Jack' he mocked in thought, although if he had said that out loud it would have been in a higher pitch. He knew damned well why she said that. Stupid Davy Jones, he thought.

"We'll go where we need t'go"

"No!" she said,

"Well why don't we let the compass decide." He hurried out of the room, and she hurriedly chased him. The compass!

"Are ye a fool Jack?" Tia asked from behind,

"Almost" he said, reaching the bow. He opened the lid of the compass, and stood with it. She watched from over his shoulder,

"It isn't pointing anywhere" she told him. "And I can't believe ye stole that!"

"Why is that somethin' so 'ard t'believe out of someone like me?" he asked, then she realized it wasn't hard to believe at all. Stupid Jack Sparrow, she thought.

"Uh huh….m,hmm, oh it's bloody useless" he said, sliding it back into it's pocket.

"Maybe I could try?" Tia said. Jack just laughed, and walked off somewhere. She scowled. The Rum was probably to keep her quiet, and his kindness was probably a ploy to keep her from hurting him.

* * *

Give Tia the compass? Ha! Jack thought, she must have been crazier than he gave her credit for. He paced the deck back and forth. Maybe Tia had been right before, maybe he really didn't know what he wanted. Maybe that was why the arrow wouldn't point in one specific direction. Although, sail East? What was Davy planning anyway? Surely not the North Atlantic, which was a playing field for British ships. Perhaps he meant to sail to Africa, or Asia… who knew. Jack pulled out the compass, and opened the lid. He waited and waited and waited… and decided to hold it until it provided him with an answer, and finally, it did.

* * *

"What has he done?" One of Davy's crew asked among them.

"He's taken us back out of the water. But we're not repaired, we're not movin', what's goin' through 'is mind?"

"What's goin' through me mind is that I ask the questions 'round here. Now all a ya shut up… if ye see a ship in the distance, call me. We're playin' a different game this time." Jones, said, and then it began to storm. The clouds grew black as night in an instant, and the waves around them grew thick, and it became very, very cold.


	16. Wrongful Comfort

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry about not writing in a million years. Hey, anyone seen the preview for pirates III on youtube!? OH MY GOD DOESN"T IT LOOK EXCITING! (you know what... I hope my boyfriend never finds out that I like a squid... seriously, he'd look at me funny) I can't wait to see that movie... Oh Oh OH! I am jumping up and down in excitment. Anyway, back to my embarassment about not writing in a million years. I think this chapter sucks... although that may only be because I've been sitting in front of it for so long. Anyway, tell me what you think... please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. (Sighs Davy... I'd give away all my cookies to be first mate on the Flying Dutchman)**

* * *

Three days had gone by, Tia said nothing to Jack. She sat below deck in her tiny little room, gazing out the window as though it were her last day on earth. Where was Davy Jones? She wondered continuously without the power to stop. No voice could possibly answer her question. The thought of never seeing him again poisoned her mind. She had become inconsolable. Over and over she played the music from her locket. There were no tears. She was caught in the realization, that he was really gone forever. 

Jack was amazed at how much more peaceful the atmosphere had seemed without that meddling Tia in the surroundings. It was a bright sunny day, and had been for three.

"She must be upset that I wouldn't let her use the compass" Jack concluded, pulling the compass out and gazing down at it. For a while now he had been trying to make that arrow point somewhere, it just wouldn't. "Bugger" he said, returning it to the dark world of his filthy coat pocket.

He had never seen the weather so fine. A gentle breeze continuously pushed the Pearl through the water. Not a thing in the world could have made it a better day. The crew enjoyed not having to work so hard as well. But Tia. She had not seen the beauty, Jack thought. Or perhaps it was beautiful because she was below deck… maybe she better stay there.

"Now that Davy's at the bottom a tha sea, we'll never 'ave ta worry about another storm every again," said one of Jack's new crewmen. The other men called him Bald Dan. No hair, and no bandana to hide it, and as red from sun burn as a lobster, the man could out-drink Jack himself, and could keep going. He was a man who often frightened the ladies, his machete was his most prized possession. Often times he was threatened to be thrown over board because of his constant emptying of the rum supply. For one reason or another, he has managed to avoid this punishment. He was probably the answer to Jack's unending question of Why the Rum was always Gone, thought Jack annoyed to himself.

Jack frowned "Where'd ye bloody get that idea?" he asked.

Bald Dan shrugged., "I dunno"

"Well don't be getting' yerself too optimistic mate, ye'll only let yer guard down."

Jack started wondering about Davy, if he was really gone… if he had really been shipwrecked in the first place. If the man was immortal, and could make a ship appear…. Why this bloody Dan could be Davy himself in disguise, and he'd never know it! Immediately, after this thought, Jack frowned at Dan, "Er…" he lightly chuckled, although lacked the right amount of humor in his eyes "Mr. Bald…Dan… go stand over there…"

"What?" the bald man asked.

Jack, with several questionable hand gestures, repeated his request… or command. "Go stand over there and fer bloody sakes, stop talkin' about Davy Jones!"

The man frowned in bewilderment, and did as Sparrow ordered.

Tia crossed her arms, and shook her head. Watching from around the corner of the cabin, she could not believe the superstitions Jack allowed himself to believe. She knew that if Davy wanted to make the seas a stormy place, he would do it. For the first time in three days she decided to return to deck. She hadn't been starving down there, Jack had ordered food to be brought to her. So he wasn't as much a careless man as someone might think, but he was still…. She didn't know the word. Turning her back against the cabin, she looked out into the vast ocean. The wind caused the material of her large white blouse to move rapidly with every gust. She could not believe they were leaving.

* * *

"This is a cruel fate 'e's put us through" one man whispered, nearly drowning in the water which poured down his face. Every man on the flying Dutchman had been soaked through since Davy Jones had risen the wreck. They lived in a world of constant storm and rain, and would never again see the sunlight, not if Davy could help it. He didn't care any more. He didn't care about the complaining of his selfish inconsiderate crewmen, they were cursed, they deserved it. 

Try as they might to maintain balance, slipping over the wet floor boards had become custom as constant waves pushed their way through this merciless hell, but not one man would ever be swept over. Not one man would ever taste the sweetness of death, neither would Davy Jones. He sat in the murky swamps of his quarters, and toiled over a way to get back to Tia, or a way to get her to him. But no, could he ever subject her to life on board this miserable thing? Never. He could never treat her like one of his cursed crew men. She had become so precious to him that he would rather have her far away in avoidance of such desolation.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her. How could something as pathetic as the British navy defeat him? No, this was not a situation which could be debated. Had the British threatened him over wealth, or law, over any material possession, he would have been able to destroy them immediately. Davy was not a man to surrender. But for Tia… Davy could never allow battle to continue, not with her near by. If it were up to him he would strip danger from the face of the very earth if it meant her safety. Although the situation hadn't improved much, she was with Jack Sparrow now, and who knew the sort of man he was? The more he thought of it, the more he tortured himself. Davy Jones of all beings, never cried! he never cried…

Jones sat back, and struggled for breath. Something terrible was happening inside of him. A violent pain tore through his chest. He could feel his heart beginning to break.

* * *

Tia let out a large sigh, and Jack immediately spotted her in the shadow of the cabin. 

"Now, now luv." He said enthusiastically, "The hermit finally shows 'erself… if yer plannin' on…" Jack froze. What was wrong with her? She looked exhausted. No! Why was something always wrong? Jack began to whimper. "What is it now!?" he demanded pitifully, "Why'r ye tryin' ta ruin me beautiful day?!"

Tia indifferently pushed passed him, and made way to the bow.

Now Jack did the gasping, "Oh no ye don't luv" he said, "the wheel's mine… I steer the ship… not you." He remembered this scenario all too clearly… it just wasn't fair.

"Tia please let go!" he stood there trying to pry her dainty little hands off the wheel, but like an annoying little puppy that grows on you until you cannot take away from it what it stole from you, he couldn't budge. "No" she returned. "I don't want to." He tried persuasion, he tried bribery, he tried annoying her, nothing worked. She raised a brow as his hands flew around in the air, and he stormed off into a corner to pout. Tia sighed,

"For goodness' sake, he calls himself a captain." She muttered to herself, scanning the horizon for a sign, any sign, that would lead her back to Davy Jones. Just then, she collapsed.

What was happening? She didn't know where she was. What were those strange noises? Why had she suddenly been lying down? Where was she lying down? It was too dark to tell any of these things.

"Tia?" Came a soft voice.

She looked up, her heart beating wildly. She realized, to her disappointment, it was Jack kneeling over her, not Davy.

"Tia? Answer man… or…woman…"

"What?" she murmured. "Jack?"

"One moment, I was tryin' ta get ye t'let go a me ship… the next ye were on the ground without life in yer body. 'ave ye been feelin' sick?"

"No." she replied in utter confusion. When her blurred vision had finally healed itself, she realized where she was. As though there had been snakes crawling all over her body, she screamed so fiercely the men in China would have been able to hear her. Jack had fallen over from the chair he sat on.

"Sit still luv, ye'll pass out again."

"Get me out of here!" she yelped in horror. Jack's bed! He had put her to rest in HIS bed!?" She would sooner sleep on deck in the rain.

"Oh fine… bloody kill yerself… what does my 'elp matter?"

Tia realized she was dealing with the king of whining men. He had stormed off again. She didn't understand. He had given her a bed of her own, why wouldn't he put her there? And in knowing, she sighed. Out of kindness he placed her in his bed. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever known… The sheets must have been made of silk. A million birds must have died to give feathers to a mattress that soft. It was wrong. She knew it, and felt every bit of guilt towards herself in doing so, but she allowed herself to know what it was to fall asleep in conditions so pleasing.

* * *

**I tried giving my cookies away... but he didn't come... Davy Jones didn't come for the cookies... Maybe I should bake them with sea-weed next time, I hear they are rather salty that way. **


	17. Rain

**A/N:Hello all my wonderful friends, thank you those who reviewed my last chapter... I know I probably didn't give you enough time to read the last one before I posted this one... but thank you all for reading... I think the plot picks up a little more here, I'm sure you'll be interested. Anyway, please please please enjoy... and I didn't know that people actually made cookies out of Sea-weed! I'll have to try it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters. (I love Davy Jones though... Sigh)**

* * *

It was dark when Tia awoke from her sleep. Looking around, she was thankful Jack had not taken the liberty of joining her. She felt rested enough to crawl out from beneath the covers, and make her way towards the door. She would never do this again. She couldn't imagine what it would do to Davy had he known she slept there… Did he know? It was highly possible. She did not understand in the least bit the powers he possessed.

If Jack was not in his room at this time of night, where would he be? She walked out, and up to the deck. He stood well balanced at the wheel, starring out at the cold dark horizon. The temperature was becoming lower than normal. The moon above shot beams of light down to the water, the reflection giving enough light to see the entire surroundings.

"Jack?" she asked, making her way forward. He turned and grinned.

"Sleep well luv?" he asked.

"You were very kind to allow me… in…" she paused. It was highly embarrassing that she would express joy in having slept in his bed. She feared if she uttered the words he would think she took pleasure in it because it was HIS bed… and not because the bed itself was comfortable. "Thank you" She continued, that being the only safe way out of it.

"No worries luv." He said, turning back to the horizon, "no worries now that we're finally getting' out a this British rat 'ole."

Tia raised a brow. Certainly the Caribbean was a dangerous place for a pirate since the British had taken over, but where would they go that the British did not already own?

"Where is it you're planin' to go Jack Sparrow?" Tia asked, now fully at his side, looking out at the same waters.

"I don't rightly know luv," he said, "We'll find a place soon enough."

She sighed, and looked back over her shoulder at the horizon behind them.

"Can I have the compass?" she asked.

Jack chuckled, "It's always about the compass." He said to himself. "Luv, if I gave ye the compass, then I wouldn't 'ave it… that isn't quite right now is it?"

Tia shook her head, he was more insane than she had expected. "Not to keep, just to look at" she assured him. "Please Jack? It's not as though I would take it and jump over board with it."

"Ye wouldn't throw it over now, would ye?"

Tia had to keep herself from shaking her head right off her shoulders. Why would she throw away her only way of finding Davy Jones? "You're a bloody idiot!" she said, her voice raised high. Jack frowned,

"That was uncalled for…" he said,

"No, it was well deserved! You stand 'ere all day and revel in the fact that you have your own ship now, at the expense of so many others. You didn't earn the ship, you didn't even steal it. Everything you have is because of one man, and you call yourself a captain!"

Jack's eyes grew wide upon her dehumanizing insults, and before she knew it he had pounced her to the deck… and before he knew it, she had thrown him off of her, and was charging towards him like a mad animal. She had never been in a fight this bad before, but it was well worth taking out her anger. Most of his effort was spent trying to pry her off, or block the angry fists which were constantly lunging at him. When the fight was over, Tia had her compass, and had taken his dignity as well.

Jack crossed his arms and starred annoyed at her the entire time she stood with the compass. He couldn't hurt her… there was no way. He'd rather take another beating than lay an abusive hand on her. She had not been greatly hurt by being jumped on… it was a pity to him that she didn't take it as a compliment….

Tia concentrated on the arrow and watched as it spun in circles. It continued spinning, with no apparent destination.

"Give it up luv, the sun is rising… per'aps ol' Davy cannot be found with magic."

Tia couldn't bear it. She had stood with that compass for well over an hour, and to no avail. She finally closed it, and handed it back to him. She left before her tears made their grand entry.

Jack watched her walk away. He was glad she had left before sunrise… he was afraid to even look at himself in the mirror… the bruises he must have had. But she was a sorry sight, the girl had fallen in love with someone with whom it was quite impossible to be with. Why couldn't she just transfer her affections to him? No, of course not… he could not trick or bribe or steal for a woman's affection. That was one treasure which could never be taken by force. Rum! That was the solution. Jack waltzed down to the hold, and into the cellar.

Rummaging hurriedly through empty bottles, he finally found one with something inside. He opened the lid, and took a sip. Sighing in relief, he moved back to the deck. Even the rum wasn't always there for him… at least it was right now.

"Jack, there's somethin' wrong." Said Tia's voice from behind, the moment he had returned to the surface.

Jack turned around, "What now luv?" he asked, trying not to let the faint sign of tears in her eyes get to him.

"One of the men… said last night he heard a voice so hideous… like no other."

"A voice huh?" he asked. "Must a been one a the men playin' a joke. Naught ta worry… 'e'll get over it."

Tia sighed. She was hoping it was Davy, trying to find his way to her. Her wishes were dashed upon Jack's lack of concern. If only she could see him one last time…

At that moment, it began to rain.

Jack frowned, and looked up, then frowned again. "No! Not me beautiful weather… what next? A hurricane?!" thunder roared, and lightning in the distance lit up the sky. A purplish cloud in the far west materialized at an unnatural speed.

"Jack?" tia said nervously, "Something's wrong."

"No doubt about that luv" he said "Per'aps ye should get below deck… we wouldn't want ye gettin' 'urt."

Tia looked at him strangely… It was he who was covered in bruises.

"The Gods are angry" Said one man, It'll be the death of us… I know it."

"Hush now lad" Jack said, "Ye'll scare the other crewmen!"

"What do ye know about the Gods Jack?" Tia asked frowning, "It very well may be so."

"EVERYONE ON DECK! MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!" Jack hollered… men scurried around, Jack waved his hands around as though he knew what he was doing. Tia rolled her eyes, and just as she was about to walk away, thunder bolted through the sky, it was the loudest thing she had ever heard in her life, and she thought her ears would never recover. She could feel the vibration of it shake the ship, and before she knew it, she was clinging to Jack for her very life, like a frightened child holding onto her father. Jack nearly stopped breathing. She was looking to him for comfort after she had beat him to a bloody pulp the previous night? It was too good to be true.

* * *

"Ye'll not lay a hand on 'er!" Davy roared, the storm clouds growing darker. "Ye'll stay far away from 'er!"

Eros paced back and forth the deck of the Flying Dutchman, the ship which had been repaired since his appearance to Davy. This God was furious.

"What is it ye want?" Davy asked.

"You've broken your promises Davy." Eros said, "I've been sent to punish you for it."

"I've kept yer bloody promises!" Davy argued.

"Where is she?" Eros asked,

"Who?" Davy replied.

"Stop playing stupid with me, you know who I am talking about… she is the reason why you are here in the first place, and neglecting your duties."

Davy sighed, but then a hint of realization came to his eyes. The God didn't know where she was. He was thankful that he did not have the compass… he was also thankful that he also did not know where she was.

"I don't know where she is, and even if I did, I would rather burn in 'ell than tell the likes of you, one who would harm an innocent woman."

Eros frowned, "You may get your wish Davy Jones." He said, "If I don't have her in a fortnight, that will be your fate." Said the God, and he vanished. Davy placed a hand on his forehead, and leaned on the railing. He hoped that Tia Dalma was not found.

* * *

**A/N: I was never a fan of Greek Mythology, so to be fare to those of you who are like me and don't care about Greek Mythology either, I'll give you a little lesson about Eros... **

Eros was the Greek god of love and sexual desire. He was also a fertility god, One of the oldest Gods, and a contemporary of the primeval Chaos.

**Not much of a lesson at all really... if anyone knows anything about Greek Gods, just send me an e-mail or post a review... I just plugged him in here because he seems like a good idea.**

**Cheerios!**


	18. She's Gone!

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! You don't know how long I waited to put up this bloody chapter! But nooo... darned technical problems with fanfiction kept my little chapter locked away in Microsoft Word FOR TWO BLOODY DAYS PRISONER! Anyway, I'll not take my anger out on you precious readers. Please read and review, I love you all. PS: Oh my God, did you hear about how Prince William and his girlfriend broke up:'( Cries They have to get back together! **

**Screams IF YOU HEAR ME!!! GET BACK TOGETHER! I get really sad over how people lose love, even if they are royalty... well, technically he's human right? I mean, I think thats what they said anyway, hahahahehe...heh... yeah. (you know, celebrities are people too... shut me up right now I'm rambling.)- If I've offended anyone by making jokes about members of the royal family, please e-mail me and I'll send an immediate apology. (My Aunt. She would hang herself if she read what I've been writing. haha, or she'd hang me, yeah, thats probly what'd happen) **

**MORE BLABBERING AFTER TEXT... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters (Davy Jones... I will find you someday, and you will teach me how to breathe under water! (No... no... once again, do I have to tell this to everyone? NOT that creepy Davy Jones from 60's pop culture. Thank You :)

* * *

It was all Tia could do to hold herself together beneath the cold dark clouds above. Not a single passage allowed entry to the sun. No, she would not seek comfort; it was too much of a mistake already that she had now been both in Jack's bed and in his arms. She held Davy's locket close to her heart, and tried to remember that she was under his protection, but with every fierce wave which sent them further into the core of doom, she was beginning to falter. **

Jack, from a sideways glance, could tell the young woman was troubled. He had never seen quite a look on a girl's face in all his years. What he really wanted to do was use this opportunity to get closer to her… but not with his ship in such danger! Jack frowned,

"NO! WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY! YER GOIN' THE—WRONG—WAY!"

He yelled at the man behind the wheel, then frowning even more… why HE wasn't behind the wheel himself. For the minute he looked towards the bow of the ship he realized what they were sailing towards. The Flying Dutchman. Tia's eyes lit up almost as much as Jack's did, only… hers with delight and his in fear.

"We've been goin' in the same direction, li' ye told me to!" the man said. Jack growled,

"FOOL!" He stormed to the wheel "Out a me way!" he hollered. Upon reaching the wheel, he viciously turned the ship, so that any man formerly at Port was now stuck to the starboard side.

"Jack, you're crazy if you think you will escape him this way." Tia warned, "You know he will just block your path. You know that by runnin' you will only make him angry, and you know that by…"

"That by what?" Jack became impatient with waiting for her to finish her sentence, he had thought of the perfect insult for her, but when he turned to face her, she wasn't there.

"Tia?" he asked. The loud thunder and pelting of the rain had vanished, and a thin mist sprayed gently from the sky. The storm was over, and Tia was gone. It seemed everything got better after she left.

"SEARCH THE SHIP MATES!" Jack ordered, "FIND THE GIRL!"

* * *

Tia opened her eyes to darkness. A cold damp darkness which surrounded her, and not a sound to be heard. "Hello?" he cried, and no answer afterwards. What had happened? Had she fallen through a whole in the ship, was she in the hold? Was she dead? Undead? 

"You're the perfect bate, my dear"

Tia stood immediately, and tried her best to see in the darkness, to no avail.

"For what?" She asked, frightened, but strong.

"For him. My dear, you've caused enough trouble in these waters. I desire to let you go, but you are just as much to blame as he is."

"Who is?'

Eros' slithering little laughter pierced through the blackness, and sent shivers up her spine. "Certainly not Jack Sparrow if that is what you are thinking."

His voice was deep, but not loud. It was almost a whisper in fact.

Davy Jones, Tia thought.

"A yes, you do know of whom I speak"

She turned around startled. So he could read her mind?

"That's right my darling, I know everything you are thinking."

"Then I suppose you already know what I think of you" She spat.

"Oh that doesn't concern me in the least bit. What does concern me is that you get what you deserve for distracting our greatest tool."

Tia sighed, but said and thought no more. She restricted her thoughts to pictures, even if this voice could see what she was thinking; only she would make sense of the images.

* * *

"What 'ave ye done with 'er?" 

Jack stood before the powerful Davy Jones, again, and tried his best no to be too creeped out.

"I 'aven't done anythin' mate. I'll tell ye what I am doin'. I'm 'avin' me whole crew search for 'er, and unless she jumped over board, she'll be 'ere somewhere. In the meantime, please make yerself comfortable," He thought about asking Jones to go back to his own ship… but liked his own head too much to have it bitten off, or… something.

It had been an hour, at least. Jack paced back and forth in his quarters. "Jones doesn't know where she is… But 'e doesn't know for sure that I don't know where she is either." He grinned, "This could be even better profit than I'd imagined." Then an idea came to him, he could just shoot himself for not having thought of it before. The compass. Jones hadn't asked for it yet, and for sure it would come in handy if Jones really wanted to find her. All Jack had to do was make sure Jones thought that the compass was on Tia, and it would all work out fine. If he found himself in trouble, he would use the compass to barter his safety. Chuckling, he made his way back to the deck. Always have something to bargain with.

* * *

**WARNING: THERE BE BLABBING HERE.**

**A/N: Hey, dude if anyone read all that nonsense rambling I did up there, I commend you for being able to put up with me. I can't even stand myself sometimes, thats why I have to push all my annoying personality on you people. HEY! Atleast I have a personality... some people walk around like robots you know... under 15 layers of sparkling blush and eyeshadow, hidden behind their Gucci glasses and Prada shirts reciting crap lyrics from crap songs from our crappy 21st century pop bands. Personally... I feel human wearing my $30 pants. I get to run and jump and land in mud puddles... our little 5th avenue princesses can't do that in their Louis Vuiton (Here I go offending people again... so sorry, I'll have to send more apology letters. By the way, EVERYONE'S BEAUTIFUL! WE DON'T NEED MAKEUP TO BE PRETTY... I mean, we can if we want. SHUT ME UP NOW I CAN'T STOP TALKING! I am not normally a motor mouth,) Someday I'll be running and jumping in mud puddles in Scotland (hehe, Davy Jones and his Scottish Accent Melts into puddle of myself**


	19. What's Right

**A/N: Dear Readers, you'll have to excuse to horridness of that last chapter, I hate putting people through torture... and there are no excuses for my rambling, you know. Anyway, please read and review, and PLEASE REVIEW! I've been getting very few reviews lately, and I need to know what you think of the story before I can proceed in a way that would best suite you guys. Anyway, thanks to you all who have reviewed, and I'll try to write more as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Jack's heart nearly stopped beating. Alone in his quarters he had been, or at least he thought he had been. What on earth had just pushed him from where he stood? One moment everything had been fine, the next, he was sent flying across his room, and upon turning to see the soul who had pushed him, he found not a single trace of life behind him. He frowned characteristically, 

"I don't much care for these situations" he muttered to himself, his whisper weighted with uncertainty. It was evident after the hour that unnatural forces were playing their part in this. The crew had turned up empty handed, Tia had definitely vanished… unless she had found a way to put herself in ghost's form, and maybe she pushed him! Jack grew even more horrified at that thought, and bolted to the exit.

"If you were a smart man you'd stay where you are." slithered a deep, dark voice.

Jack turned around. So it wasn't Tia after all. "Oh Good" he said. "What is it ye want?"

Eros sat, invisible. This was a maddening situation. No one could trust Jack Sparrow, he could not believe he was about to employ such a scoundrel as he. "You will help me, or it is the depths for you."

Jack stood still in his spot, and eyed the room conspicuously. "Show yourself." He demanded.

"Davy Jones, I want him dead. Do this for me, and you will be greatly rewarded. Fail, and we shall see your fate."

Jack took a slow, deep breath. "First things first mate, I can't see you, and I'm 'ardly inclined to strike up a deal with a ghost. Secondly, What's in it fer me? Third, What's in all this fer you?"

"Whether or not you can see me plays no factor in this, your life is in it for you, and my satisfaction is in it for me."

"Just who do ye think ye are, and what kind of power d'ye think ye 'old over me?" Jack challenged.

"Do no challenge a God, you sorry, sorry man. It were the Gods Jones became entangled with, and you now find yourself in a similar position. Do my bidding, or die."

Scrunching both fists, Jack realized that he really had no choice. But on the bright side… If dear ol' Davy was dead, he'd never have to repay him for the ship… Ever.

"It's a deal mate. D'ye want 'im served rare or well done?"

Eros laughter filled the room from every corner, nearly deafening Jack altogether. And then he was gone before Jack could put another word in thereafter. Had he made the right decision?

How on earth would he kill someone so powerful, and immortal? Jack returned to the deck with an air of hopelessness. He began a pace back and forth from bow to stern. This would be an impossible mission.

Hours had passed quite slowly, he'd said nothing to no one. He shoed away any man who inquired or spoke of anything. He left not a single inch of that deck untouched by his nervous movements. His tormented thoughts allowing him not a moment of piece. Davy Jones to die, and what of Tia Dalma? There had been nothing said of her in that agreement. Jack could only expect the worst. What a stupid man he had been for not inquiring of her in this whole game.

Jack, hesitantly and with a heavy heart, pulled the compass from his pocket and opened it. The arrow rotated a bit, and then pointed in a North West direction.

"MEN!" Jack called out quite calmly, although his heart tying itself in a knot. "We'll be sailin' West fer the remainder of this journey." His crew slowly gathered around, not a man knowing what on earth was going through Jack's head.

"But Captain, those waters are swarming with British ships" Dan warned.

"I know" Jack replied, "But this is important."

"More important than our lives?" came the voice of another man.

"More important than my life." Jack stated quietly, "No more questions, do as I say or… or else." He turned on them, and headed to the front of the ship. Slowly and hesitantly, his men followed his orders. The shining sun and blue skies did little to raise Jack's spirits. Always agree upon first notice, and then find a way to get yourself out of it later. That had always been Jack's way. It prevented fights and almost always worked out in his advantage. But not this time. He snorted at himself, 'alright, I'll kill Jones', he muttered, mocking his own stupidity. But where would he be, had he not agreed to this? Most likely he'd have suffered the same fate as any other fool who ever challenged the might of a God. Kill Jones, he chuckled at himself. He knew very well that compass did not point to Jones. He knew very well the compass did not point towards anything which would help him seal the deal with that stupid god. That compass pointed in the right direction.


	20. Acquaintance With Divinity

**A/N: Here it is folks, the chapter I spazzed over not writing. I'm sorry to be such a cry baby (Oh, another movie Depp played in... ooooooh so good). Anyway, I hope you like the way this plot is turning out just as much as I like it... oh the crime, the scandal! the broken hearts. Anyway, Please read and review my friends. hold on...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. **

PS: By the way, Jack doesn't know that the Greek god Eros is the equivalent of the Roman God Cupid. :p

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

The bow of the ship seemed to meld itself into the horizon. Jack had never starred in the same direction for so long in his life. The sky had passed from a light blue to a mortifying red, filling the oncoming night with its fury. Still nothing had presented itself in the distance, but that bloody compass pointed in the right direction, and he would sail in that direction if it meant falling off the face of the earth.

"Captain, the men are tired, can we please turn in for the night?"

Jack frowned. Slowly he turned his head, with despairing eyes, he confronted this brave young man.

"Yer no more than seventeen, are y'lad" Jack said. The boy gulped, and took a step back.

"Really sir, I mean no trouble."

"What be yer name boy?" Jack asked.

"That would be John."

"John?"

"I don't have a last name sir. But truly, the men have been racing against the winds all day and not a one knows why we're heading through this bleak undertaking"

"Now listen here, er… John. Someday when ye captain yer own ship, ye'll 'ave the freedom t'do what ye want, and go where ye please. Right now, this be my position. Someday ye'll 'ave it fer yer own. That out there is a pathway to a very special member of our crew, whose absence has done more to hinder our abilities than t'help it. If its one thing ye'll ever learn from the sea, it is that loyalty and trust are the foundations of a good crew, and a good ship. Now go tell them t'stop complaining. I can sail this ship without them quite already."

Jack watched the boy move away, and returned his gaze to the blazing horizon. How did such a young fellow find place on board the Pearl? He wondered to himself, allowing his hands to run over the wheel. Which of the men were complaining? He knew barely half of his crew by name.

Kill Davy Jones… Kill Davy Jones… the words plagued his mind like a spreading malady, taking over from one end to the other of everything that kept Jack at least a little sane. Why should I do anything, fer anyone? He thought to himself. There was always a way to manipulate a bloody situation, no matter how… bloody… it got. Jack took orders from no one, he listened to no one but his own good thoughts. He had cowered before a god… what was this!? Jack wasn't even religious anyway!

"What if we… don't, kill Davy Jones" Jack pondered, taking small steps to circle the wheel, "What if we… disobey sir god…" Rats, he thought, his thoughts had probably been listened to. What an age we're moving into, he thought, when a man isn't even guaranteed the privacy of his own thoughts. Why kill Davy Jones when it was so much easier, and so much better, to 'ave the fiend living in the flesh?"

"Why indeed?" that annoying entity popped up again out of no where, and nearly sent Jack out of his skin.

"WHY D'YE BLOODY NEED T'DO THAT!?" he hollered. At least this time he could see the god who stood before him. Just like in the stories. Jack nearly laughed, what a curly haired baby faced wimp! And where were the wings…. Oh, right, This was Eros.

Oh right, Eros could hear Jack's thoughts. Uh oh. Jack watched as the god who stood before him became angered by his thoughts. "Relax mate" Jack suggested, "Can't blame a man for 'is brain."

"That is provided that the man in question in fact, has a brain" Eros shot back. Jack frowned. "Alright, throw me yer insults… its yer funeral." Eros frowned, they could stand there and argue all day about how he would never have a funeral, but the thoughts which had called him to the deck of the ship were of more interest to Eros than this petty mortal's petty words."I want to know exactly what it is you are planning to do to ruin or spoil the deal we made earlier."

"Ruin? Spoil? Such strong words mate, I was thinkin' more along the lines of improvin' upon that deal we made earlier." Jack took a step away from the wheel, and began a slow steady pace around Eros. "Now don't take offense mate, I'd think yer ignorance 'as more t'do with the fact that yer not human and ye don't really understand 'ow we mortals work."

"Enough Jack, get to the point."

"That's Captain Jack to ye, mate" Eros rolled his eyes. "Now…" Jack thought for a moment. He'd have to be really careful with this one, and he was feeling the consequence of mistake already. For the first time in his life, he'd actually felt nervous. Why? Why was this? The thought itself of Jack doing something that might not benefit him in any way almost made him sick… he wouldn't think about it. He continued on… he would be hurting someone in this whole thing though, but he'd still be in Jones' debt… he'd find a way to get out of it. "We can kill Jones… then what?" Jack slightly lifted his shoulders. "Your seas are in need of another bad guy, the girl runs free, I run free, you don't get the satisfaction of a good punishment, and I know how ye gods work…"

Eros stood the whole time with a building disgust in his eyes. How dare this idiot tell him anything? This man was just a man, but he himself, a God. He didn't take orders from humans.

"I've 'eard all yer stories, the punishments. Ye must 'ave an impressive list of men ye've tortured throughout the ages. Look what ye did t'poor o' what's 'is face… with the bird'n the eating of guts, and…"

"Prometheus?" Eros suggested

"Right, that's the one… Prometheus!"

"And?" Eros questioned,

"My point, mate, is that ye made a deal with this… Davy Jones, and 'e disappointed you. How can ye let 'im get away with such a small punishment as death? Ye know if I didn't know any better, I'd say ye were new at this, punishment, thing…" Eros looked Jack square in the eyes "You are proposing I keep Jones alive?"

"Yes!" Jack hollered, then sighed "Finally… Keep Jones alive, and…!" Jack came up with an even better idea to add to his little masterpiece. "Find a way, to separate the two, aye?" He asked, the greed and humanly lust for control, and a way to keep Tia Dalma to himself just piercing through Jack's eyes, "It'll be the greatest love tragedy in the 'istory of the seven seas, and ye'll 'ave a good story t'go back to tell everyone else at 'ome, aye?"

Eros hated that he was taking ideas from this man, but this man's plan was far better than his original. Free the girl, Free Davy Jones, separate the two for life… Davy Jones remains a plague upon the ocean, driven to even more evil than he had been before, with his broken heart…

"Jack Sparrow" Eros said "You have just acquainted yourself with divinity. I welcome you to the lighter side of the heavens."

"I…' before Jack could say another word, the god was gone, and Tia Dalma lay seemingly lifeless in fetal position upon the deck. Jack reached into his pocket for the compass, but found before hand a large scroll of paper which hadn't been there before. Outlined on this scroll of parchment were the rules which Jack was to follow. Failure to proceed with and accomplish this feat would lead to Jack's untimely death and eternity in "Hades", and Tia Dalma's discontinued existence.


	21. The New Deal

**BINDING AGREEMENT OF CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW**

**Captain Jack Sparrow has agreed to assist in the permanent separation of Ms. Dalma and Captain Davy Jones. Immediate death will follow should failure to complete task ensue. By order of the Gods and by his own agreement, Captain Jack Sparrow shall return Ms. Dalma to shore, at nearest port. Divinity shall keep Ms. Dalma to the shore. Captain Jack Sparrow remains under deal with Captain Davy Jones. This reign shall last 13 years. Under the code of ritual democracy, Captain Davy Jones will be allowed entry to land once every ten years. Jack Sparrow agrees to fatal punishment should Captain Jones and Ms. Dalma reunite. **

**Signature.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its Characters**


	22. Compass

**A/N: Hi folks, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Just so you know, I didn't have time to edit this, so there are probably lots of errors, when I get home tonight I will go over it, but I wanted you to see if before hand. So enjoy, hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love reviews, need reviews, anyway, cheerio for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Return Tia Dalma to shore!?" Jack groaned, and nearly keeled back to the cold hard deck. This was not part of the plan at all! He was supposed to get Dalma! But land!? Jack Sparrow could never stay in one place for very long, unless it was deserted of course. His criminal behavior almost always ended in his immediate escape of the premises. By now the sun had set, the only remaining presence of the previous day lay in scattered bits of light upon the horizon. Jack analyzed the parchment. The rain that fell did nothing to wash the ink away, and the fire within his lantern would not even discolor the ends of it. All his attempts to ruin that contract had failed. 

He would have to hide this somewhere Tia Dalma would never find it. She could never know. For one, it would ruin his chances with her, and two, she would refuse to go to shore and the whole deal would be ruined. He would not go to… Hades… or wherever it was that the god had threatened to send him.

Working fast within the darkness of his almost frighteningly quiet quarters, Jack searched high and low for the perfect place to hide the contract. The desk, too easy. Behind the maps? Again, too easy. They were all places Jack himself would look; therefore he wouldn't trust those places. Jack stood silently with the bloody thing in his hands. It was a hard piece of evidence; he couldn't let it ruin his plans. He couldn't bury it, he couldn't destroy it, and he couldn't hide it very well on the ship. It would just have to go.

Tia Dalma awoke from her state of unconsciousness. She could scarcely recall the day's traumatic events. She felt chained to the floor of the deck, as though she couldn't move. The rain pelted her like falling waves, and she could feel the ship tossing in unfriendly waters. A storm was upon them. She looked about her, not a single lantern was lit. Where was Jack? She slowly growled, her anger getting the best of her. She knew that everything that was happening to her could be blamed on Jack Sparrow. She was going to find him, and when she did there would be no more Jack Sparrow. The man had ruined everything! Had taken her from Jones. And…

As she slowly and somewhat painfully picked herself up off the damp deck, she saw the shadow of a man standing at the rail not too far away. No shadow on this ship wore a hat like that however, that was Jack Sparrow. Tia lunged forward, but stopped just as she realized what he was doing. She managed to compose herself to some degree, and walked over, limping on her newly sore foot.

"What, did you just throw into the water?" Tia asked, her arms crossed, her brow angrily knitted.

"Don't know what y'mean love" Jack replied, brushing his hands together as though to remove dirt from them.

"Stop you're lies" Tia hissed.

"There's not time fer that now, young missy" Jack said, as he made his way below.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! STORM! HURRY! OUT A' BED, NOW!"

Tia watched from above. Despair began to fill her. The emptiness of that cabin almost described the emptiness in her heart. Men piled from their beds to their stations, and Tia just watched. She didn't have a station. She didn't have a place here. Her place was out there somewhere amidst the heartless ocean, and she would never find it. Thinking to herself she may as well jump. She wanted to cry, though every tear which left her eye was stolen by the constant waves of water brushing over them. Lightning filled the sky many times that night, enough light for Tia to realize she was not where she belonged.

Jack was the last man to surface, carrying with him a little brown box. Tia followed Jack all the way to the wheel. He carried with him a dimly lit lantern, though knew the flame would not last long. "What now Jack?" she asked.

"Get below deck Tia Dalma, where you will be safe."

Her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen such sorrow in his eyes. She had never though a man like him was even capable of it. Jack opened a compass, but to Tia's surprise, that was not his usual compass. This one actually pointed north. So where was his old compass? Tia reached into Jack's coat pocket, surprisingly, as he was busy fiddling with directions, he did not realize she had just taken his 'broken' compass. Tia didn't smile to herself; she just stood there and knew. She had something to bargain with.

Jack began to turn the wheel. "We've got our 'eading." Jack said, "Now get below deck."

"Where are we going?" she interrogated.

Jack had no more patience. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the cabin. "Let go of me!" she hollered, and yanked, but to no avail. Before the made it to the door, she stopped struggling, and allowed him to lead her. He didn't let go of her hand. By the time they reached the floor below, Tia was crying. "You are sending me away, aren't you." She trembled; the terrified look in her eyes nearly put Jack in tears himself.

"Listen, love. There are things out here no woman should ever go through. I wouldn't wish another day aboard this mess for you Tia Dalma, not in a million years."

Tia found it hard to swallow that he would be sending her away for her benefit. She could smell a rat somewhere, his heartfelt talk with her had little effect. "Jack Sparrow, yer a liar." She said hoarsely, trying not to allow her emotions to affect her voice. "You expect me to believe that you would send me away because you care for me? Jack you only care about yourself."

He was stunned. Part of what he said he really meant. He really didn't wish her to go through the aggravation of such haunted waters. And she had expressed serious wishes to not leave the Caribbean… now she would get her wish.

Tia pulled her hand from his the first chance she got, and walked angrily towards her tiny room. It would be her last night onboard the Black Pearl.

Jack wasn't ashamed of himself. She was right, he was a liar. But he was a pirate, how did she expect a man to get by without his own method of persuasion? Honesty had died out long ago, he figured, with the establishment of hierarchical control; no man could be free, except on his own terms, without such a leader, without such an authority. Dishonesty was part of the job. Tia Dalma just wasn't a pirate.

Reaching both hands into his pockets, he came to the nervous realization that his compass was gone. He raced back on deck, he must have lost it in the storm. To lose such a valuable object to the sea would be the death of him. He scurried about, determined to find it, announcing to all men that the one who came forward with the compass would be very handsomely rewarded. But it didn't turn up, anywhere. By sunrise, the whole ship had been searched, and still nothing. Jack squinted toward the appearance of the sun, in his place behind the wheel. There were only two places left that that compass could have gone missing. With the Sea, or with that wench downstairs.

Jack stormed off in mad fury, toward the door, down the stairs, and down the hallway.

"TIA DALMA OPEN UP OR BY GOD I'LL MAKE YE SWIM THE REST OF THE WAY HOME!"

Tia Dalma slowly awoke; she had lost no sleep over the fact that he was going to toss her somewhere. But there? Home? She hardly called that Jack's attempts to save her from the so called 'haunted waters'. She'd rather be subject to the horrors of the sea than return to those dangerous swamps.

"What is it fool?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Jack opened the door, realizing it wasn't locked. "You have my compass." He said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, so?" she asked, "It wasn't yours to begin with."

"It was mine when you took it from me, thief,"

"Yes, so I suppose since it was yours after you took it from he who had it before, it is now mine since I took it from you."

Jack stood and thought over what she had just said. That damned woman! "Give it back" Jack ordered.

The corner of Tia's lips rose in a slightly grin, "For what cost?" she asked.

Jack Sparrow, for the first time in his life, was out of ideas.


	23. A Sad Story

**A/N: So how many people saw Pirates III? How many people were as unsatisfied as I was with the drama between Davy and Tia? Although that ending with Will and Elizabeth... that was promising! There's word about a pirates IV, although who knows... **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously people, I'm sad, really sad, over not having reviews. I like to know what you think of my story.**

* * *

"Give us the compass, Tia" Jack said, "You know you've no need for it."

"I'll keep what belongs to me." She replied, turning her back to him and looking out the window at the unsteady horizon. "You've taken everything else from me, at least allow me to keep the one thing that can bring me back to him."

"To Jones" Jack whispered to himself, both fists uncontrollably clenching. Tia watched the waves move. Passing gently her fingers over the locket she wore around her neck, a tear began to race its way down her cheek. She would never go a day without the thought of him in her mind.

"I'll give you the compass, Jack, if you'll bind yourself to the promise that you'll never harm Davy Jones, and if ye should know of someone who will, ye will stop him." She turned to face him. Why was there such a look of concern on his face?

"Why would I be concerned with Jones?" Jack said, "There's no profit for me in seekin' 'im out. Give ol' Jack the compass and I'll… promise ye that promise."

Tia didn't fully trust him, but she knew that this man would hold significant presence in the future. She could feel it.

"Promise me you will not harm him yourself, and you will harm all others who propose to harm him."

Ah!… Eh!… I promise!" Both hands flew up as she came at him furiously, frighteningly. Quickly calming down, the sides of her lips began to rise, in a snake-like grin.

"That's better" Tia said, handing him the compass. Half of her believed she could trust him, the other half knew that she had no use for that compass other than for Davy. And if Jack had the compass, chances were he was bound to lose it. If it fell to the sea, she knew Davy would find it, and somehow find his way back to her. She hoped.

"All right then" Jack said, opening it. Looking at it, and closing it.

"Where's it point?" she asked, crossing her arms, eyeing him knowingly.

"It kept spinning" he said coldly, and walked out.

Tia shook her head. The man would never know for certain what he wanted. That compass was trying all too hard to tell him he was a fool. Passing over the things he wanted most, for the things which could fill his pockets.

He'll someday learn that not all treasure is silver and gold.

Jack had been gone for over an hour, Tia sat on her bed, and watched morning slowly appear over the horizon, along with the land she once called home. The storm had ceased, although the mist lasted afterward. She could smell its remaining fury in the air. She then closed the window. How had it been only weeks beforehand that she planned her escape and followed through, only to return so soon? It was not a wasted journey, Tia decided.

Looking down at her tattered clothing, she decided then and there that she would someday see him again, Davy Jones, and she was determined that she would find a way to re-unite with him. Fate had been cruel to her to allow a few moments with something so wonderful, only to take it all away again. She pulled the locket to her lips, and kissed it.

Her steps echoed as she climbed the wooden stairs to the deck. The red morning sky hit her eyes unwelcomingly, a hand to her forehead her only shade. She scanned the area for Jack, and found him at the wheel. He looked so content in his undertakings it almost made her sick. That he would will it upon her to go back to that island…

"Please don't send me back" She said no louder than a whisper. She stood beside him, and watched as they came closer.

"I'm sorry luv" Jack said, and then said no more. Tia bitterly allowed him to take her back to shore, and once docked, the men let the ramp down. It was with closed eyes that Tia step by step left the ship. She knew that each step brought her closer to her ill fate, she walked as though she walked toward death. Jack stood before the ramp, and watched her leave.

It was a sorry thing, he thougt, that he'd never had her. Oh well…

Tia's final step brought her to the boards of the dock, and she slowly turned and looked up, Jack a shadowed figure for the sun rising behind him.

* * *

She sat on the cliff side, and watched outward as the Pearl became a tiny speck on the horizon, and she cried. 


End file.
